Emma
by Eleanor Branstone
Summary: Emma wordt gebeten door een vampier en word uitgenodigd om te studeren op Zweinstein.
1. Hoofdstuk 1

Emma zat in de kleine kelder. Ze keek rond en zuchtte. Al twee maanden zat ze hier opgesloten, in een kooi. De kamer was helemaal donker, maar toch kon ze heel goed zien. Ze had haar gedachten opgesloten. Ze dacht nergens meer aan, alleen aan haar herinneringen van vroeger, niet over de toekomst. Ze dacht weer verder over De Nacht. Toen het gebeurde.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emma liep naar huis van het schoolfeest. Ze was tien jaar, maar had niet het normaalste leven die je kon hebben. Ze was Het Rare Kind in de klas. Iedereen haatte haar. Zo voelde ze zich tenminste. Ze had geen vriendinnen of vrienden. Vaak wenste ze zich dood, maar ze hield vol. Haar ouders hielden van haar, dat dacht ze tenminste, maar ze lieten het nooit zien. Ze lieten haar alleen naar huis lopen om tien uur 's avonds, terwijl ze wisten dat er rare figuren rond liepen. Ze hadden het altijd te druk met hun werk. Haar ouders hadden een groot restaurant en ze moesten vaak daarheen om te werken en om dingen te regelen. Nu werkten ze ook.  
  
Emma liep langs oude huizen. Dit was de kortste weg naar haar huis. Ze vond het niet leuk op het feest. Haar ouders hadden haar overgehaald om te gaan. Emma liep sneller. Ze had geen goed gevoel over deze plek. Deze buurt was niet goed.  
  
Van stevig doorlopen rende ze nu. Iemand volgde haar en hoe hard ze ook rende, de zwarte schaduw achter haar volgde haar nog steeds.  
  
Het had haar ingehaald. Sterke handen hielden haar vast. Een om haar midden en een over haar mond, zodat ze niet kon gillen. Ze stribbelde tegen, maar hij was te sterk. Ze werd in een van de huizen gedragen. Het was 'Het Spookhuis', zoals veel kinderen het noemden. Er woonde al jaren niemand. Niemand mocht erin.  
  
Emma kon niet meer goed nadenken. Ze werd op de grond gegooid in de donkere kelder van het grote huis. Het enige licht dat er was, was van een kaars, die brandde op een oude kast. Het enige in de kamer was een bed. Wat ging er nou gebeuren?  
  
Ze werd opgetild van de grond en op het bed gegooid. Ze wilde gillen, maar toen ze de jongen zag die haar naar binnen had gedragen schrok ze. Hij was rond de veertien en zijn huid was bleker dan ze ooit had gezien. Zijn ogen waren zwart en het leek alsof hij geen ziel had. Emma begon te rillen en voelde alsof ze bevroren was.  
  
"Rustig maar," zei de jongen. Zijn stem klonk koud, waardoor Emma kippenvel kreeg. "Het doet alleen maar voor eventjes pijn. Ik kan er niet meer tegen. De eenzaamheid is verschrikkelijk. Daarom geef ik je iets wat vampiers maar zelden geven aan een mens." Hij knielde naast haar. "Het eeuwige leven."  
  
Hij boog zich over haar heen en beet in Emma's nek, met tanden die langer waren dan een normaal mens. Emma gaf een gilletje toen zijn tanden haar vel en vlees doorboorden. Hij begon haar bloed op te drinken. Het deed zo'n pijn.  
  
Na wat een eeuwigheid leek hield hij op. Emma voelde zich slap. Hij had alle levensenergie uit haar gezogen. Emma voelde dat haar leven wegvloeide. Dit was het dus… de dood.  
  
Maar toen sneed de jongen in zijn arm. Bloed begon er uit te vloeien. Emma voelde zich te moe om zich te bewegen toen hij zijn arm in haar gezicht drukte en het bloed in haar mond.  
  
Emma likte het bloed af. Met de eerste druppel voelde ze de energie terug komen. Ze kon niet ophouden. Ze pakte zijn arm vast en zoog zo hard als ze kon.  
  
Na wat maar een seconden leek trok hij zijn arm weg.  
  
"Maak je maar geen zorgen," zei hij. "Na de eerste mens die je dood verlies je je ziel. En dan leef je voor het eerst echt."  
  
Emma stond op. Ze voelde zich sterker dan ooit.  
  
Plotseling schoot de deur open en verschenen er drie mensen. Ze hadden in hun handen hout en in de andere een kruis. Emma keek naar het kruis en haatte het. Ze voelde haar ogen branden al ze er naar keek.  
  
De mensen renden naar de jongen toe en begonnen te vechten. Hij vocht terug en sloeg twee van hen buiten westen. Emma liep verward naar de deur toe. De derde hief zijn houten staak op en stak hem door zijn borst. Hij was er geweest.  
  
Emma rende de trappen op. Ze wilde hier weg. Die mensen gingen haar dood maken.  
  
Zo snel mogelijk rende ze de straten door naar haar huis. Ze wilde alleen nog maar naar huis.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emma zuchtte. Sinds toen bleef ze alleen maar binnen. Ze haatte het zonlicht. Ze had nog wel een ziel. Ze had nog geen mens gedood. Alleen maar dieren, om zich te voedden.  
  
Het was nu rond middernacht. Emma keek achter haar, waar er een klein raampje was, waar ze niet door heen kon. Ze deed hem open. Ze had frisse lucht nodig.  
  
Ze rook het verse bloed in de lucht. Menselijk bloed. Een hond blafte aan de overkant van de straat. Sinds Het was gebeurd kon ze veel beter ruiken, zien en horen. Het was in het begin allemaal eng, maar nu begon ze eraan gewend te raken.  
  
Emma was vegetariër, ook al waren haar ouders het niet. Ze had nog nooit een dier gedood. Niet eens een vlieg of een mier. In ieder geval niet expres. Nu moest ze iedere dag een konijn eten om niet in de verleiding te komen om door haar kooi te komen en een mens te doden.  
  
Er klonk geklop op de deur en Emma's vader kwam binnen.  
  
"Hallo, Emma," zei hij koeltje. Hij had het dagelijkse konijn in een doos, die hij voor de kooi eruit haalde en door de tralies schoof. De kooi was best groot. Emma kon er in staan en er in lopen. Het was net zo groot al een kleine kamer.  
  
"Dank U wel," zei Emma. Ze pakte het doodsbange konijn vast, zodat hij niet kon vluchten. Haar vader liep weer naar de deur. "Papa? Is mama nog boos omdat ik haar heb geprobeerd te bijten?"  
  
Haar vader draaide zich om en keek zijn dochter aan met een blik die Emma niet kon lezen. "Nee," zei hij. "Ze voelt zich alleen een beetje schuldig omdat ze je alleen heeft laten lopen in de nacht. Ik moet nu weg. Ik moet nog wat regelen in de zaak."  
  
Zonder nog iets te zeggen liep hij de kamer uit.  
  
Emma trok het konijn naar zich toe en zette haar tanden in het dier.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emma was net thuis nadat ze was gebeten. Snel nam ze een douche en deed haar pyjama aan. Dit was niet echt gebeurd. Het was allemaal haar fantasie geweest. Het was niet echt gebeurd. Snel ging ze haar bed in een sloot haar ogen.  
  
Ze kon niet slapen. Ze kon alles horen wat er buiten gebeurde. Ze rook de liefde in de lucht. De angst. De blijdschap.  
  
Ten slotte viel ze om vier uur 's nachts in slaap.  
  
*  
  
"Word wakker. Het is al elf uur geweest."  
  
Emma opende haar ogen en keek in die van haar moeder. Haar moeder was een mooie vrouw. Ze had lang blond haar en mooie ogen. Blauw met stippeltjes erin die wel goud leken. Haar huid had een mooie bruinachtige tint. Haar huid was zacht en glad.  
  
Ze stond op en liep naar de badkamer. Rare droom had ze gehad.  
  
Ze keek in de spiegel. Haar gezicht werd bleek toen ze twee wondjes in haar nek zag. Ze gaf een harde gil.  
  
"Wat is er?" Haar moeder kwam binnenrennen en draaide haar om.  
  
"Ik ben een vampier!" Gilde ze.  
  
"Doe normaal, Emma!" Schreeuwde haar moeder.  
  
"Nee!" Zei Emma in paniek. "Dit kan niet waar zijn!"  
  
Haar moeder hief haar hand en gaf een klap in haar gezicht. "Hou je mond! Doe niet hysterisch! Wat zullen de buren wel denken?"  
  
Emma keek geschokt naar haar moeder en deed haar hand op haar wang.  
  
Emma's ogen gleden naar haar moeders nek. Ze had haar badjas aan en haar nek was bloot. Emma had zo'n honger. Ze rook bloed. Emma voelde haar tanden groeien en ze likte haar lippen.  
  
"Wat is er aan de hand?"  
  
Emma's vader kwam binnen. Emma greep haar moeder bij de schouders en was klaar om haar te bijten. Haar vader gooide haar van zijn vrouw af en op de grond. Emma voelde het rare gevoel verdwijnen.  
  
"Mijn god!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emma liet het levenloze konijn los. Haar honger was gestild. Ze dacht aan haar vader. Emma leek heel veel op haar moeder. Het enige wat ze van haar vader had geërfd was zijn pikzwarte golvend haar. Emma had haar moeders mooi gezicht en haar blauwe ogen.  
  
Emma voelde haar hart nog steeds kloppen. Ze was niet dood. Dat wist ze. Dat hoopte ze.  
  
Plotseling vloog er iets door het raam, en in haar kooi. Het was een witte uil. Emma's ogen werden groter. Het was een mooi dier. Ze had nog nooit een uil gezien.  
  
Tot haar verbazing liet de uil aan brief voor haar voeten vallen. Emma stond op en keek hoe de uil aan de andere kant van de kamer bleef staan wachten. Wat was dit?  
  
Emma raapte de brief op. Er haar adres op.  
  
Snel opende ze de brief en las de inhoud.  
  
"Ik? Een heks?"  
  
*  
  
Emma moest goed nadenken. Ze keek nog eens naar de brief en las wat die 'Anderling' te zeggen had. Er stond dat ze een brief terug moest sturen met de uil. Ze werd dan over een week opgehaald om de 'schoolspullen' op te halen.  
  
Emma keek rond in de kelder. Erin zat een bank, waarop ze sliep, en een tafel en een stoel met wat spullen om te doen. Goed nadenkend over dat ze een heks zou kunnen zijn, besefte ze dat deze brief echt was. Ze kon zich nog goed al die rare dingen herinneren die er waren gebeurd in haar leven. Al die bovennatuurlijke dingen. Daardoor had ze nooit vrienden gehad.  
  
Snel schreef Emma een brief naar die school. Hoe heette het ook alweer? Zweinstein?  
  
'Beste Mevrouw Anderling,  
  
Ik geloof wel in jullie school, maar ik moet helaas zeggen dat ik niet zal kunnen komen op 1 september. Ik ben twee maanden geleden gebeten door een vampier en ik ben er nu ook een. Ik zal de rest van mijn leven in het duister leven in de kelder. Ik zal niet kunnen leren toveren op jullie school. Het spijt me.  
  
Gegroet,  
  
Emma Groot  
  
Emma gaf het briefje aan de uil, die weer uit het open raam vloog. Ze zuchtte en ging op haar bank liggen, denkend over wat voor leven ze op Zweinstein ze had kunnen hebben als ze nooit een vampier was geworden.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk. Ik ben niet echt de beste in mijn klas met Nederland, dus het is wel moeilijk. Ik hoop dat ik wel reviews krijg. Hopelijk was het niet verwarrend dat ik steeds opeens 2 maanden terug in de tijd ging.  
  
Ik heb de laatste tijd alleen verhalen in het Engels geschreven, dus in het Nederlands is het niet meer zo goed. Vertel wat je er van vind!  
  
Ik weet het, nu is het een beetje dramatisch en alles, maar als ze later op Zweinstein zit (oeps, ik vertel een beetje te veel) word het misschien wel leuker.  
  
Ik ben echt heeeeel blij dat er nu ook Nederlandse verhalen bij zitten! Hopelijk komen er binnenkort meer bij. Ik hoop het. 


	2. Hoofdstuk 2

Emma schrok wakker toen er op haar kelderdeur geklopt werd. Ze zag zonlicht door het kleine raampje schijnen. Het was rond de middag.  
  
De deur ging open en de vader van Emma kwam binnen. Zijn ogen waren groot van verbazing. Hij werd gevolgd door de meest vreemde mensen. Ze hadden lange gewaden aan. De oude man had een donkerblauw gewaad aan en de vrouw een donkergroene.  
  
"Emma," zei haar vader. "Je zult niet geloven wat deze mensen te vertellen hebben."  
  
De vrouw was rond de vijftig, maar was nog heel mooi. Ze had zwart haar en een streng gezicht. De man had een vriendelijk gezicht en een erg kromme neus, maar dat was niet waar Emma op lette. Zijn blauwe ogen waren net bovennatuurlijk en het leek net of hij honderd jaar had gedaan om zijn zilveren baard zo lang te laten groeien.  
  
"Ik ben Albus Perkamentus. Hoofd van Zweinstein," zei de man. Hij haalde iets vreemds uit zijn zak. Het leek wel een toverstok. "Zou ik de kooi open mogen doen? Ik beloof dat het veilig is," zei hij tegen de vader van Emma, die een beetje onzeker knikte.  
  
"Ik denk dat ik jullie maar met zijn drieÃ«n laat. Ik moet naar mijn werk," zei hij. Snel vluchtte hij naar boven.  
  
Albus Perkamentus zwaaide nonchalant met zijn toverstok en de kooi sprong open. Emma keek verbaast toe hoe de oude man zijn staf weer in zijn zak deed. Hij wachtte tot Emma eruit was gestapt.  
  
"Emma Groot," zei Emma, die haar hand uit stak voor het schoolhoofd.  
  
"Leuk je te ontmoeten," zei Perkamentus. "Dit is Minerva Anderling. Zij is de lerares Transfiguratie op Zweinstein."  
  
De vrouw knikte met haar hoofd, maar zei verder niks.  
  
"Laten je ouders er nooit uit?" Vroeg Albus nieuwsgierig.  
  
"Jawel," zei Emma. "Zo eens per dag om naar het toilet te gaan en om te douchen. Maar dan gaan ze meestal meteen weg, en wachten tot ik mezelf weer heb opgesloten."  
  
"Dus je ouders accepteren het niet dat je nu anders bent?" Vroeg Albus bezorgd.  
  
"Ze zijn gewoon bang dat ik ze bijt," zei Emma zachtjes. Al wist ze dat het misschien gewoon was omdat ze gewoon niet van haar hielden. Ze kwam uit haar gedachten. "Maar waarom zijn jullie hier dan?" Plotseling drong het tot haar door. Ze wilden hier niet komen om haar te helpen, maar om haar te doden, net als ze bij die jongen gedaan hebben. Angstig deed ze een stap achteruit.  
  
"We komen hier om te helpen," zei Albus Perkamentus snel. "We willen je aannemen als leerling op Zweinstein."  
  
"Jullie willen me niet doodmaken net als ze bij de vampier hebben gedaan die me heeft gebeten?" Vroeg ze onzeker.  
  
"Nee," zei Albus. "Zeker niet. Maar als we je willen helpen moeten we wel weten wat er is gebeurt. Dat is de enige manier om te weten wat we kunnen doen."  
  
Emma knikte. Er was iets aan die ogen dat ze moest vertrouwen. Ze begon te vertellen wat er was gebeurt op die nacht. De twee volwassenen bleven de hele tijd stil. Toen ze klaar was met praten dacht het schoolhoofd goed na.  
  
"Ik denk dat ik weet wie jou heeft gebeten. Hij is een hele oude vampier, die eeuwen geleden is gebeten. Hij heeft al veel mensen vermoord en opgegeten. Kijk, als je een mens gewoon bijt dan gaat hij gewoon dood, maar als je hem ook jou bloed geeft, dan wordt hij ook een vampier." Hij zuchtte. "Er zijn niet alleen Ã©Ã©n soorten vampiers. De meeste zijn de normaalste soort, die maakt een vampierdoder met gemak dood. Maar er zijn ook soorten die stammen uit de oudheid en die alleen word doorgegeven op een paar per eeuw. Die jongen die jou heeft gebeten stond bekend om zijn wreedheid. Hij was veel sterker dan een normale vampier, dus ook veel gevaarlijker. Nu ben jij ook een van hen, maar dat betekent niet dat je niet op Zweinstein kan studeren."  
  
"Kan dat?" Vroeg Emma blij. "Maar mijn probleem dan?"  
  
De oude man glimlachte. "Dat kunnen we regelen. Jou soort vampier kunnen met gemak vlees eten zonder misselijk te worden. En groenten en de rest kan je een piepklein beetje eten zonder over te moeten geven. Dus dat valt niet op. Je bent nog levend en je hebt nog een ziel, want je verliest je ziel pas bij het eerste mens dat je hebt gedood. En je leven, die verlies je als je gewoon te oud bent om je lichaam nog goed te houden."  
  
"En de zon dan? Ik kan niet tegen de zon," zei Emma.  
  
"Daar hebben we een oplossing voor," zei Albus Perkamentus. "We hebben een drankje. Als je die drinkt krijg je over je huid een onzichtbare laag, die je beschermt tegen de zon voor een paar dagen. Die krijg je een keer in de paar dagen van het hoofd van je afdeling. En tegen de honger is ook een drankje. Die wordt veel gebruikt. Die moet je elke dag nemen om je hongergevoel te beheersen, zodat je niet opeens leerlingen aanvalt. En voor je ogen, die gevoelig zijn voor de zon, heb ik een spreuk die je voor altijd zal blijven."  
  
Emma voelde alsof ze vloog. Ze ging naar een toverschool!!!  
  
"Professor Anderling neemt je vandaag mee naar de Wegisweg. Daar kan je jouw schoolspullen kopen."  
  
"Vandaag al?" Vroeg Emma. Het schoolhoofd knikte. "Hoe dan? Met de auto?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Een half uur later liep Emma met Professor Anderling door de Wegisweg. Ze waren door het openhaard in haar huis gegaan met een soort poeder. Ze kwam uit bij een soort cafÃ©.  
  
Ze had nog nooit zo veel dingen gezien die haar interesseerde! Er waren bezemstelen waarmee je kon vliegen. Tovergewaden, magische dieren, magische spullen. Echt van alles! Professor Anderling vertelde dat ze geld hadden gekregen van haar vader, tegen wie ze het allemaal hadden uitgelegd. Hij was erg gul en had een heel hoop geld gegeven. Professor Anderling had uitgelegd dat ze in de toverwereld met ander geld betaalden, daarom gingen ze eerst naar de toverbank om het geld om te wisselen.  
  
"Dus, hoe zit het dan met die afdelingen?" Vroeg Emma aan Professor Anderling toen ze net uit de gewaden zaak kwamen met een paar nieuwe gewaden.  
  
"Er zijn vier afdelingen. Zwadderich, Griffoendor, Huffelpuff en Ravenklauw. Door de sorteerhoed word je in een van die vier ingedeeld. Ik ben zelf een jaar geleden hoofd van Griffoendor geworden," zei Professor Anderling. Ze was toch aardiger dan ze leek, ook al had ze een beetje bazige stem.  
  
Ze kochten alle boeken en nog een ketel.  
  
"Een toverstok kiest de tovenaar," zei Professor Anderling, terwijl Emma naar een bezem keek bij een overvolle winkel. "Je mag in je eerste jaar geen bezem, dus doorlopen Jufvrouw Groot. We gaan een toverstok voor je kopen."  
  
Rond drie kwartier later liepen ze de toverstokken winkel uit. Emma had al honderd toverstokken geprobeerd, maar ze wist niet waar de eigenaar heen wilde. Hij gaf haar er steeds een en rukte het weer uit haar hand. Na een half uur gaf hij haar eentje met drakenbloed en nog een paar andere dingen. Ze had een geweldig gevoel, en er schoten vonken uit haar toverstok.  
  
"We zijn klaar met kopen," zei Professor Anderling.  
  
"Mag ik geen dier? Op het briefje staat dat ik een dier mag," zei Emma.  
  
"Wat voor een dier wil je dan?" Vroeg ze.  
  
"Een kat."  
  
Ze liepen de dierenwinkel binnen. Het rook er naar dieren. Honderden ratten, uilen en katten zaten in kooien. Er zaten ook een paar dieren bij die Emma nog nooit had gezien.  
  
"Kan ik U helpen?" Vroeg een vrouw. Ze had een paars gewaad aan en had een vriendelijk gezicht met groene ogen.  
  
"Ja, ik wil graag een kat kopen," zei Emma.  
  
"Dat kan," zei de vrouw glimlachend. "Daar staan ze. Kijkt U maar even."  
  
Emma liep naar de kooien toe met de katten. Veel zaten te slapen. Emma zag een grote, zwarte kater.  
  
"Ik wil graag die," zei Emma, en wees naar de slapende kat.  
  
"Eh, ik denk niet dat dat zo'n goed idee is. Hij is de meest akelige kat die ik ooit heb gehad," zei de vrouw ongemakkelijk.  
  
Emma liep er dichter naar toe. De kat opende een oog. Een rode gloed kwam eruit. Hij had rode ogen. Dat had ze nog nooit gezien.  
  
Het was alsof Emma een band voelde tussen haar en die kat. Het was heel vreemd. "Toch wil ik hem," zei Emma.  
  
De vrouw pakte de kooi en gaf hem aan Emma. "Dat is dan Ã©Ã©n galjoen," zei ze snel.  
  
Professor Anderling gaf haar het geld. Snel liepen ze naar buiten.  
  
"Vreemde vrouw," zei Emma glimlachend met haar nieuwe huisdier in haar handen.  
  
Ze liepen naar het cafÃ© waar ze door de haard gingen naar haar huis. Emma keek rond in de huiskamer, maar haar ouders waren er nog niet.  
  
"Bedankt voor het meegaan naar de Wegisweg, Professor Anderling," zei Emma vriendelijk.  
  
"Graag gedaan," zei de lerares, met hetzelfde strenge gezicht en stem. Ze haalde iets uit haar zak en gaf het aan Emma. "Dit is het kaartje voor 1 september. Je moet naar Londen en daar bij perron 9 3/4 instappen."  
  
"9 3/4?" Vroeg Emma verbaast.  
  
"Ja. Je moet tussen perron 9 en 10 lopen. Dan kom je uit op perron 9 3/4. Ik moet nu weg. Ik zie je over twee weken op Zweinstein jufvrouw Groot. Hier is nog het drankje voor de honger en die voor de onzichtbare huid. Die kan je pas op 1 september gebruiken. En niet vergeten dat je nog niet mag toveren. Tot ziens."  
  
Ze verdween met een 'pop' in het niets.  
  
Emma keek blij naar haar boeken in haar handen en naar haar nieuwe kat, die ze besloot Lucifer te noemen.  
  
Ze liep de trappen af naar haar kamer. Ze stopte de kleine flesjes met de toverdrank erin in de lade van haar klerenkast en ze ging op haar bank zitten.  
  
"Miauw!"  
  
Emma keek naar de kooi waarin de kat zat. Snel liep ze er naar toe en opende de kooi. De pikzwarte kat liep eruit. Hij was groot en gespierd. Zo'n grote kat had ze nog nooit gezien in haar leven. Hij keek haar aan met zijn roodgloeiende ogen. Hij liep naar de andere kant van de kamer en ging liggen, met zijn ogen nog steeds gevaarlijk gericht op Emma. Zijn ogen zeiden 'blijf uit mij buurt, anders word ik gevaarlijk'. Emma pakte een van haar nieuwe boeken en ging op haar bank zitten lezen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ik heb nog helemaal geen reviews gehad, maar dat is niet erg. Ik vind dit leuk om te schrijven. En er zijn toch niet zo veel Nederlands talige mensen die op ff net komen. Ach ja.  
  
Oh, ja. Ik weet niet of ik Huffelpuff goed heb geschreven. Ik ga verhuizen, en de Harry Potter boeken zitten al in dozen, dus vertel me alsjeblieft of ik het goed heb geschreven. 


	3. Hoofdstuk 3

Emma keek opzij naar haar kat. Hij rekte zich uit en keek rond met zijn oplettende ogen. Lucifer's ogen bleven op Emma rusten.  
  
Deze twee weken dat hij bij Emma had gewoond had hij zich nog niet laten aanraken door haar. Hij was erg op zichzelf en hij jaagde elke nacht. Dan deed Emma het raampje open en dan ging Lucifer naar buiten om op muizen en ratten te jagen.  
  
Toch wist Emma dat Lucifer toch het beste dier voor haar is.  
  
Vandaag was het de grote dag. Haar studies op Zweinstein zouden vandaag beginnen. Emma had alle boeken al twee keer uit en ze had een heel dik boek over Zweinstein ook al uit, die ze had gekocht op de Wegisweg. Professor Anderling had het haar aangeraden om te kopen. Het was een goed boek over alles van Zweinstein.  
  
Emma was erg nerveus. Ze wist niet of ze wel vrienden zou maken. Wat als het net als op haar oude school was?  
  
Nee. Zo mocht ze niet denken. Het zou allemaal wel goed komen.  
  
Nadat ze voor de derde keer had gekeken of ze al haar schoolspullen in haar koffer hadden gedaan, pakte ze de kooi van Lucifer. De kat keek haar vragend aan met zijn gevaarlijke ogen.  
  
"We gaan naar Zweinstein, Lucifer," zei Emma. "Vanavond mag je weer los, maar nu moet je eerst in de kooi."  
  
De kat bleef gewoon staan. Emma haalde haar schouders op en liep naar haar koffer. Het was negen uur. Om elf uur moest ze in de trein zitten. Haar vader bracht haar naar Londen. Haar moeder wilde er niet eens over na denken om mee te gaan om haar te brengen. Emma had haar ouders boven horen praten een paar dagen geleden.  
  
*  
  
"Ik wil niks met die lui te maken hebben," had haar moeder gezegd.  
  
"Onze dochter is een van hen," zei haar vader. "Marie, het is onze dochter."  
  
"Nee, Frans. Ik wil er niet over na denken. Ze werken voor de duivel! De duivel zit in onze dochter! Ze drinkt bloed! Ik wil niks meer met haar te maken hebben. Ze is mijn dochter, maar ik kan dit niet aan."  
  
Haar moeder was begonnen met huilen.  
  
"Ze gaat naar die school," had Frans Groot gezegd. "Nu moeten we alleen maar hopen dat ze daar gelukkig wordt. "  
  
*  
  
Emma had haar tranen moeten inslikken. Ze zou niet huilen. Haar ouders gaven gewoon niet om haar, maar nu zou het anders worden. Ze hoopte alleen dat ze vrienden zou krijgen.  
  
Lucifer liep de kooi in en Emma sloot hem snel. Ze moest binnen vijf minuten weg. Snel nam ze haar twee drankjes en riep haar vader.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Het was een mooie dag. Emma keek naar perron 9 en 10. Hier moest ze tussen lopen, zoals Professor Anderling had gezegd. Emma draaide zich om naar haar vader. Zijn ogen stonden verdrietig.  
  
"Tot over een jaar papa," zei Emma. Ze tilde haar handen op om hem een afscheid knuffel te geven, maar hij deed een stap achteruit.  
  
"Tot ziens," zei hij. Zonder nog een ander woord te zeggen draaide hij zich om en liep hij terug naar zijn auto.  
  
Emma wendde zich weer tot perron 9 en 10. Verdrietig pakte ze het karretje waarin Lucifer en haar koffer in zat steviger vast en liep naar de muur. Ze keek om zich heen. Het was pas tien uur, dus ze had nog een uur voor de trein weg ging.  
  
Na een diepe adem genomen te hebben liep Emma dichter naar de muur toe. Ze stond er nog maar een meter vandaan. Voorzichtig liep ze dichter naar de muur toe.  
  
"Schiet even op, wil je?" Zei een stem achter haar.  
  
Emma keek geschrokken achter haar. Er stond een meisje met een hutkoffer en een uil in een kooi. Zij was dus ook een heks!  
  
"Ga dan rennen! Dat is makkelijker! Schiet op, anders worden de dreuzels nieuwsgierig," zei het meisje ongeduldig.  
  
Emma liep snel naar de muur. Ze liep er doorheen en een paar seconden later was ze ergens anders. Op een grote perron. Er stond een bordje met 9 3/4 op.  
  
"Nou, zeg. Jij bent ook niet echt snel."  
  
Emma draaide zich om. Het was het meisje van net weer. Ze had een bleke huid en donkerblauwe ogen. Ze had lang lichtblond haar tot haar middel en een frons op haar gezicht.  
  
"Oh, sorry," zei Emma. "Ik ben pas een eerstejaars, dus ik wist het nog niet precies."  
  
"Dat was te merken," zei het meisje koeltjes. Ze keek naar Lucifer en haar ogen werden groter. "Wauw! Wat een gave kat!" Ze bukte en bekeek de kat goed. "Echt duivels."  
  
"Dank je," zei Emma zonder enige emotie.  
  
"Katie Malfidus," zei het meisje.  
  
"Emma Groot."  
  
"Kom, misschien kunnen we samen een coupé nemen," zei Katie.  
  
Nu kon Emma de grote rode trein goed bekijken. Er stond 'Zweinstein express' op.  
  
Katie en Emma liepen de trein in, waar nog nauwelijks iemand was. Ze gingen een coupé in en borgen hun spullen op.  
  
"Malfidus," zei Emma bedachtzaam, "dat is niet echt een naam die je vaak hoort."  
  
"Nee het is een naam van een machtige tovenaarsfamilie," zei Katie trots.  
  
"Oh," zei Emma. "Dus jij komt van een van die tovenaarsfamilies." Emma had erover gelezen. "Dus jij weet vast al veel van toveren."  
  
"Ja, dat klopt. Mijn broer heeft al van alles verteld over Zweinstein. Hij heet Lucius en hij zit in de vierde klas."  
  
"In welke afdeling?" Vroeg Emma.  
  
"In Zwadderich. Mijn vader zegt dat ik ook in Zwadderich moet komen, om de naam van onze familie in stand te houden. Al generaties zit mijn familie in Zwadderich." Katie leek er erg trots op.  
  
"Oh, Zwadderich lijkt me een goeie afdeling," loog Emma. Haar leken die Zwadderich mensen niet echt aardig, maar ze had geen zin ruzie te krijgen met een meisje waarmee ze misschien vriendinnen mee kon worden. "Wat denk je van Griffoendor? Het schijnt ook een goede afdeling te zijn."  
  
"Mijn broer zegt dat ze allemaal vuil zijn, die het te hoog in hun bol hebben. Jij lijkt mij meer een Zwadderich type," zei Katie, die diep in haar ogen keek. "Er is iets in je ogen dat me zegt dat jij een echte Zwadderaar bent."  
  
"Oh," zei Emma, die niet wist wat ze moest zeggen. Was het een complimentje? "Dank je. Jij ziet er ook uit als een Zwadderaar."Er was even stilte. "Waar is je broer? Je zei dat hij ook op Zweinstein zat."  
  
"Hij komt later. Ik ben zelf hierheen gekomen. Ik heb ruzie gekregen met mijn vader," zei Katie. Het was weer stil. "Wil je je kat eruit laten?" Vroeg Katie na een minuutje stilte. "Ik vind hem mooi."  
  
"Lucifer is nogal gevaarlijk," zei Emma onzeker. Ze was van plan hem pas op Zweinstein eruit te laten.  
  
"Ik hou van gevaarlijke dieren," zei Katie grijnzend. "Mijn grootvader heeft eens een illegale draak gehad. Maar hij werd gevonden door het ministerie. Hij kreeg een gigantische boete."  
  
Emma pakte de kooi en deed hem voorzichtig open. Lucifer sprong er uit en begon te blazen als een gek. Zij haren stonden overeind terwijl hij gevaarlijk naar de grote bruine uil van Katie keek.  
  
Plotseling werd de uil een grote vuurbal, die na een paar seconden in een hoopje as veranderde.  
  
Lucifer kalmeerde binnen seconden en sprong naar de andere kant van de coupé, waar een plekje vrij was. Hij ging liggen en nadat hij nog een paar seconden gevaarlijk om zich heen keek, viel hij in slaap.  
  
"Oh, mijn god! Katie!" Zei Emma geschrokken. "Het spijt me zo erg! Je uil!"  
  
Emma keek naar Katie, met grote ogen van de schrik. Tot haar verbazing keek Katie niet boos, en ook niet verdrietig.  
  
"Wauw! Heb je dat gezien! Die kat liet hem gewoon in de brand vliegen! Echt leuke kat heb je. Ik vraag me af wat voor soort hij is," zei Katie, die geen aandacht schonk aan haar dode uil.  
  
"Maar Katie, je uil dan?" Vroeg Emma door de war.  
  
"Oh, die? Die heb ik pas een paar dagen geleden gekregen, joh," zei Katie nonchalant. "Het was een kwestie van tijd dat ie dood ging. Ik heb al tientallen dieren gehad de laatste paar jaren. De meeste gingen na een dag al dood."  
  
"Hoe dan?" Vroeg Emma, nog steeds een beetje overstuur.  
  
"Oh, meestal blaas ik ze op als ik boos word of zo. Maak je geen zorgen. Ze waren allemaal nutteloos. In tegendeel van jou kat. Voor zo eentje zou ik duizend galjoenen betalen!"  
  
Emma kalmeerde al een beetje. Die Katie leek wel zielloos. Vond ze het dan niet eens een beetje erg?  
  
"Kijk, daar is mijn broer Lucius," zei Katie. Ze wees naar buiten, waar een jongen van rond de veertien liep met nog twee andere jongens, die minstens een kop groter waren dan hem. Hij had net als Katie lichtblond haar en een bleke huid, maar zijn ogen waren grijs. "Samen met Korzel en Kwast, die stomme oenen. Het verbaast me dat ze nog in het vierde jaar zijn gekomen zonder te blijven zitten."  
  
"Komen ze bij jou zitten?" Vroeg Emma, die eigenlijk geen zin had in drie enge jongens in haar coupé.  
  
"Natuurlijk niet," zei Katie vanzelfsprekend. "Lucius is een idioot, net als mijn vader. Macht oefenen is het enige wat ze doen. Lucius zou nooit zo aardig zijn om naast zijn zusje te gaan zitten. Niet eens in mijn dromen!" Ze zuchtte. "Soms wens ik een aardigere familie te hebben."  
  
"Ik weet wat je bedoeld," zei Emma medelevend.  
  
Katies ogen sperden open van schrik, net als of ze net iets ontdekte. Ze wendde zich naar Emma. "Durf tegen niemand te vertellen over wat ik je nu zeg! Als mijn familie er ooit achter komt dat ik zwakheden toon!"  
  
"Rustig maar Katie, ik zeg het heus niet," zei Emma geschrokken van de plotselinge uitbarsting.  
  
"Een Malfidus toont geen zwakheden, Katie. Een Malfidus toont nooit liefde of sympathie. Nooit! Dat zegt mijn vader altijd tegen mij." Katie kreeg tranen in haar ogen, die ze snel inslikte. Ze keek weer met haar donkerblauwe ogen naar Emma, maar nu met een gevaarlijke straling erin. "Je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je een modderbloedje bent? Of wel soms? Zijn je ouders dreuzels?"  
  
"Ja," zei Emma. "Nou en?"  
  
Katie zuchtte. "Ach, niks. Laat maar." Weer stilte. "Vertel eens wat over je familie. Hoe zijn die?"  
  
Emma begon te vertellen over dat haar ouders altijd werkten en dat ze nooit goede vriendinnen had gehad. Katie luisterde aandachtig.  
  
"Dan zijn we toch niet zo verschillend," zei Katie. "Ik haat al die feestjes die mijn ouders geven. Iedereen doet zo aardig, alleen maar omdat ze bang zijn voor mijn vader. Meisjes willen mijn vriendin zijn, alleen omdat mijn familie macht heeft. Maar ik doorzie ze! Ze zijn geen echte vriendinnen."  
  
Emma en Katie zonken in hun eigen gedachten. Ze merkten niet eens dat perron 9 3/4 zich vulde met kinderen en dat de coupé deur open ging.  
  
"Oh, excuseer," zei een stem.  
  
Emma en Katie keken naar de twee jongens bij de deur. Een had zwart haar en vriendelijke bruine ogen. De andere had zwart haar en donkere zwarte ogen, een knap gezicht met een stomme grijns erop.  
  
"Wij vroegen ons af of hier plaats is, maar duidelijk niet," zei die met de grijns. "Ik ben Sirius Zwarts. Dit is mijn vriend James Potter. En deze mooie dames zijn?"  
  
"Dit is Emma Groot en ik ben Katie Malfidus," zei Katie  
  
De grijns verdween van Sirius Zwarts' gezicht en werd vervangen door een frons.  
  
"Jij bent het zusje van Lucius Malfidus. Jullie vieze schorem. Lucius is een vieze gore…"  
  
"Wat is hier aan de hand?" Vroeg een jongensstem.  
  
Iedereen wendde zich naar de jongen. Hij was rond de zestien.  
  
"Sirius, James. Willen jullie weg gaan? Jullie vallen deze dames duidelijk lastig. Jullie geven ook altijd problemen," zei hij streng.  
  
"Oh, het spijt ons 'O Grote Frank Lubbermans'," zei Sirius met een piepstem, die duidelijk nep was. "We zullen het nooit meer doen. Vergeef ons!"  
  
"Ja, ja," zei Frank. "Ga nou maar een lege coupé zoeken."  
  
James en Sirius liepen weg, maar niet voordat ze iets naar de lange jongen hadden gegooid. Het was een soort bommetje die ontplofte op zijn hoofd. Alles om hem heen werd gehuld in een paarse rook. Na een paar seconden was het weer verdwenen. Sirius Zwarts en James Potter ook.  
  
"Oh, die rotjongens. Ik snap niet dat ze dit durven bij een Klassenoudste," zei Frank Lubbermans. "Ze zitten pas in hun tweede jaar, maar ze geven meer problemen dan de meeste herrieschoppers in de zevende."  
  
"Eh, het spijt me, maar je hele hoofd is paars," zei Emma. Katie begon te gieren van het lachen terwijl Frank een spiegel tevoorschijn toverde en zijn hele gezicht en zijn haar in het paars zag.  
  
"Als ik ze te pakken krijg!" Zei hij boos. Snel liep hij weg.  
  
Katie en Emma bleven nog minuten lang lachen.  
  
Dus dit is wat mensen vriendschap noemen, dachten Emma en Katie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Zo, dat was het dan. Het tweede hoofdstuk van vandaag. Ik ben heel blij met de twee reviews die ik heb gekregen. Oh, ja. Katie is een beetje een raar persoon, dus haar buien veranderen heel vaak. Het ene moment is ze zo en dan weer zo.  
  
Hier is mijn bedankje voor de reviewers:  
  
CartoonJessie: Bedankt voor je review en voor dat Huffelpuf gedoe. Ik zal het binnenkort veranderen! En over dat 'reclame'. Bedankt voor je hulp! Ik zal nog wel zien wat ik met die informatie doe. En jou verhaal, die vind ik ook echt heeeeel goed. Dus opschieten met verder schrijven!  
  
Angel: Bedankt voor je review.  
  
Ik ben echt heel blij dat jij allebei vinden dat het goed is geschreven! Reviews betekenen echt heel veel voor mij, dus ik vind het leuk als je reviewt.  
  
  
  
-Elly B.- 


	4. Hoofdstuk 4

De hele treinreis door werden Katie en Emma niet meer gestoord. De hele tijd bleven ze praten. Beiden hadden nog nooit zo veel hun hart gelucht bij iemand.  
  
"Een keer toen ik zeven was had ik van vader een beest gekregen," zei Katie, terwijl het landschap voorbij raasde. "Ik weet niet hoe het soort heet, maar het leek een beetje op een poes. Het enige was dat hij veel zachter, kleiner en liever was. Ik was dol op hem. Ik had hem al weken en ik voelde echt een soort band opkomen tussen ons. Toen ging mijn broer naar Zweinstein. Hij was er trots op en ook op zijn nieuwe toverstok. Hij wilde iets uitproberen, zei hij. In ons huis kan het ministerie niet zien dat je tovert, in tegenstelling tot de meeste plekken. Dus vader had hem toestemming gegeven om te toveren. Lucius kwam naar mijn kamer en blies mijn poes op. 'Met liefde voor je dieren word je zwak. Toon nooit liefde,' zei hij. Ik hield van die poes! Het was míjn poes." Ze kreeg weer tranen in haar ogen.  
  
En zulke verhalen gingen uren lang door. Emma vertelde Katie over de verschrikkelijke dagen op school. Bijvoorbeeld een verhaal ze eens een bloempot, gemaakt door de meester zelf, had opgeblazen. Ze had straf gekregen en iedereen in de klas lachte haar in haar gezicht uit.  
  
Zo'n vertrouwen had Emma nog nooit voor iemand gevoeld en Katie duidelijk ook niet.  
  
Rond vijf uur, toen Emma en Katie al het gekochte snoep al op hadden en de trein langzamer was gaan rijden, werd er een klein stationnetje zichtbaar.  
  
"Kom," zei Katie opgewonden, "je koffers mag je hier laten. En Lucifer moet je ook hier laten."  
  
Samen liepen ze naar buiten.  
  
"Eerstejaars hier! Eerstejaars hier komen!" Zei een zware stem.  
  
En daar stond de grootste man die ze ooit had gezien. Hij was zeker twee keer groter dan Emma zelf en had een borstelige baard en vriendelijke zwarten ogen. Emma en Katie liepen naar hem toe, net als alle andere eerstejaars.  
  
"Alle eerstejaars maken een rit over het meer," fluisterde Katie aan Emma.  
  
Dat wist Emma, want dat had ze in het boek over Zweinstein gelezen.  
  
Ze liepen naar een groot meer, waar allemaal kleine bootjes stonden.  
  
"Vier per boot!" Schreeuwde de gigantische man.  
  
Emma en Katie stapte in een bootje, waarin twee kleine jongens zaten, die niet echt veel zeiden.  
  
"Die man heet Hagrid," zei Katie. "Heeft Lucius aan me verteld."  
  
Nadat alle leerlingen en de grote man in de boten waren, gingen de bootjes vanzelf varen.  
  
"Wauw! Emma moet je dat zien!" Zei Katie, wijzend naar boven.  
  
Een gigantische kasteel was zichtbaar geworden, met tientallen torens en met vele verdiepingen.  
  
Ze vaarden verder, terwijl alle leerlingen het kasteel bestudeerden.  
  
Daarna gingen ze lopend verder naar het kasteel en kwamen bij een grote eiken deur aan. Hagrid klopte drie keer met zijn grote vuist op de deur, die open ging. Dezelfde strenge heks die Emma twee weken geleden had gezien, verscheen in de deuropening. Professor Anderling keek streng naar de leerlingen, alsof ze iets verkeerds hadden gedaan.  
  
"Welkom," zei ze.  
  
Ze volgden haar naar binnen. Emma keek haar ogen uit toen de hal zichtbaar werd. Het was echt gigantisch!  
  
Professor Anderling bracht de leerlingen naar een aparte kamer, waar ze uitlegde dat ze hier eventjes moesten wachten. Ook legde ze uit dat er vier afdelingen waren, wat Emma zo langzamerhand wel wist.  
  
Emma keek naar Katie en glimlachte naar haar. "Zenuwachtig?" Vroeg Emma.  
  
"Nee," zei Katie simpel. "Ik weet wel zeker dat ik in Zwadderich kom, dus dat zit wel goed."  
  
In tegenstelling tot Katie was Emma heel erg zenuwachtig. Zou ze in Huffelpuf komen? Als Emma daar in zou komen zou Katie echt niks meer te maken willen hebben met haar. Ravenklauw zou misschien wel goed zijn. Emma wist niet wat de sorteerhoed ging beslissen.  
  
Nadat alle eerstejaars daar een paar minuten nerveus stonden, kwam Professor Anderling weer.  
  
Achter haar liepen ze een gigantische zaal binnen. Emma's mond viel open toen ze het plafon zag. Het was geen plafon, maar gewoon de lucht! Duizenden sterren schenen daar boven op hen neer.  
  
Emma werd weer nerveus toen ze de honderden hoofden naar haar gericht zag. De kinderen zaten aan vier tafels, van elke afdeling één. Aan het hoofd van die tafels, zat een kleinere tafel, waar alle leraren aan zaten. En in het midden zat het schoolhoofd, Albus Perkamentus.  
  
Emma's aandacht werd getrokken door de sorteerhoed, die op een kruk zat. Het was een oude versleten hoed. Dat had ze niet verwacht.  
  
Plotseling werd het helemaal stil, en Emma wist wat er nu kwam. De sorteerhoed zong elk jaar een liedje, dat had Emma gelezen. In spanning wachtte ze af.  
  
De oude hoed kreeg een mond en begon te zingen. Het lied ging over de vier afdelingen en de soort mensen die er in kwamen.  
  
Toen het uitgezongen was, begon iedereen als een gek te klappen.  
  
"Als ik je naam noem zet je de hoed op," zei Professor Anderling, die een lijst in haar hand had.  
  
Eerst kwamen de namen die begonnen met een 'A' en daarna met een 'B'. Dat betekende dat Emma zo aan de beurt was. De hoed wachtte soms een hele korte tijd voor hij de naam riep. Bij 'Evans, Lily," duurde het weer een hele lange tijd.  
  
"Groot, Emma," riep Professor Anderling.  
  
Emma liep met trillende handen naar de stoel. Ze pakte de hoed op en ging zitten. De hoed viel over haar hoofd heen. Het rook er een beetje muf.  
  
"Aha, een interessant geval," zei de hoed in haar oor. "Wat zal het worden? Zwadderich? Nee, Zwadderich niet. Je hebt dreuzel ouders. De leerlingen daar zullen je het leven zuur maken. Wat? Wil je graag bij Katie Malfidus in de afdeling? Het spijt me, maar ik doe wat me het beste lijkt."  
  
"Maar…" Zei Emma.  
  
"Nee, je zult er niet gelukkig worden," zei de hoed. "Het is beter als je bent in… GRIFFOENDOR!"  
  
Emma deed trillend de hoed af. Een tafel begon te klappen voor haar, en met benen die voelden als pudding liep ze er naar toe. Snel ging ze zitten op een lege plaats. Wat had de hoed nou weer gedaan? Hij had haar gescheiden van haar eerste echte vriendin.  
  
Emma lette niet op waar de rest van de leerlingen in gedeeld werden. Pas toen Professor Anderling 'Malfidus, Katie' zei, keek Emma weer naar de sorteerhoed.  
  
Katie liep dapper naar de stoel toe en deed de hoed op. Emma voelde haar hart kloppen in haar keel. Haar hoofd bonkte van de spanning.  
  
"Zwadderich!" Riep de sorteerhoed nog geen tien seconden later.  
  
Emma keek geschrokken naar Katie, die de hoed afdeed en naar de klappende tafel liep.  
  
Katie ging naast haar grote broer zitten, die grijnzend naar zijn zusje zat te kijken.  
  
De namen gingen voorbij, en er kwamen nog alleen een paar jongens bij Griffoendor. De meeste gingen naar Huffelpuf en Ravenklauw.  
  
Toen de laatste naam gezegd was, werd de stoel weggehaald en de hoofdmeester stond op.  
  
Emma hoorde hem vaag iets zeggen over een verboden bos en spullen, maar Emma luisterde niet. Ze keek naar Katie, die aan de Zwadderich tafel zat. Katie vermeed oogcontact, wat Emma heel verdrietig maakte.  
  
Alle kinderen klapten en er verscheen magisch eten op de tafel, waardoor Emma een beetje schrok.  
  
Vaag bedacht Emma zich dat ze zich gewoon aanstelde. De vriendschap tussen haar en Katie zou toch nooit lukken. Ze knikte in zichzelf en schepte een stuk vlees op. Ze had niet echt honger, maar niet eten zou te veel opvallen.  
  
"Ik ben Lily Evans," zei een meisjesstem naast haar.  
  
Emma keek naar haar. Het was een meisje met rood haar en mooie groene ogen.  
  
"Emma Groot," zei Emma zachtjes.  
  
"Leuk je te ontmoeten," zei Lily glimlachend. "Voor het geval je het nog niet wist, wij zijn de enige twee meisjes in Griffoendor van dit jaar, dus we slapen ook in dezelfde zaal. Je leek nogal in gedachten gezonken tijdens de sortering."  
  
"Ja," zei Emma. Ze wist niet precies wat ze moest zeggen. Ze snee een stukje vlees en at hem op. Het smaakte niet echt lekker.  
  
"Oh, ik ben heel teleurgesteld," zei een mannenstem aan de overkant van de tafel. Emma keek, en schrok een beetje toen ze een spook zag met een hoge kraag en rare kleren. "We hebben maar twee meisjes en vier jongens dit jaar. Vorig jaar waren het er nog tien! We hebben zelfs minder leerlingen dan Zwadderich, en die hebben er zeven."  
  
"Ach, zeur niet Henk," zei een leerling. "Laten we alleen maar hopen dat er herrieschoppers tussen zitten."  
  
Emma zag Sirius Zwarts weer, samen met zijn vriend James Potter.  
  
"Alleen een beetje teleurstellend dat er zo weinig meisjes tussen zitten," vervolgde Sirius Zwarts. "Maar in ons jaar zitten zes meisjes, dus dat is genoeg."  
  
"Ook altijd met je gedachten naar meisjes," zei James Potter grijnzend. "Kan je niet eens ergens anders aan denken?"  
  
Sirius zei niks en Lily rolde met haar ogen. "Jongens," fluisterde ze, terwijl ze een aardappel in haar mond stopte. "Ik kan niet wachten tot we naar de bibliotheek mogen! Morgenochtend ga ik er meteen heen. Mijn ouders zijn dreuzels, dus ik heb nooit geweten dat ik een heks was."  
  
"Mijn ouders zijn ook dreuzels!" Zei Emma. "Het was echt een schok toen ik hoorde dat ik een heks was."  
  
"Ja," Zei Lily knikkend, "mijn moeder las de brief als eerst. Ze geloofde het niet, en dacht dat het een grap was. Maar mijn vader geloofde het wel."  
  
Emma vergat Katie bijna helemaal. Lily was een echte kletskauws. Ze bleef maar praten over de boeken die ze had gelezen. Emma had echt het gevoel dat dit schooljaar heel anders zou worden dan het vorige.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ik had in mijn gedachten dat Lily een beetje zoals Hermelien is. Leren, leren, leren. Het spijt me als jullie haar anders hadden voorgesteld. Hetzelfde met Sirius. Die ziet er hier misschien een beetje stom uit, maar hij is wel aardig als je hem beter leert kennen (in dit verhaal dan.  
  
En even over dat liedje van de sorteerhoed. Ik kan echt niet rijmen of gedichten schrijven!  
  
Bedankt voor de review, CartoonJessie. En ik heb het verhaal nog helemaal niet af! Het schrijven schiet gewoon heel erg op. Ik heb echt heel veel ideeën voor dit verhaal. En over Sneep had ik eigenlijk nog niet veel nagedacht, maar nu je het er over heb, krijg ik opeens ook een idee voor hem in het verhaal.  
  
Ook bedankt voor het reviewen, Angel. Ik had er eigenlijk wel over na gedacht om het erbij te zetten dat het in het verleden af speelt. Eigelijk een beetje dom van mij dat ik dat niet heb gedaan. Sorry!  
  
En even over Katie. Jullie moeten niet denken dat ze nu helemaal niet meer in het verhaal voor komt, want dat denken jullie dan verkeerd. Misschien duurt het nog wel een tijdje voor ze weer praten, maar dat zien we dan wel.  
  
Het volgende hoofdstuk zal ik weer zo snel mogelijk schrijven!  
  
Groetjes,  
  
-Elly B.- 


	5. Hoofdstuk 5

Emma liep met een gigantische grijns op haar gezicht de trappen op naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, wat in een van de torens scheen te zijn. Lily liep opgewonden naast haar. Ze keek naar de schilderijen die aan de muur hingen. Emma niet eerder gemerkt dat de schilderijen bewogen. Het was leuk om er naar te kijken, maar het leukste was dat je met ze kon praten. Ze verstonden alles en praatten gewoon terug.  
  
Lily draaide zich naar Emma toe. "Heb jij het boek over Zweinstein gelezen? Ik heb hem al helemaal uit."  
  
"Ik heb hem doorgebladerd," zei Emma eerlijk. "De dingen die me leuk leken heb ik gelezen."  
  
"Je hebt toch wel al je schoolboeken geleerd?" Vroeg Lily.  
  
"Jawel," zei Emma. Het was niet dat ze veel dingen kon doen in een donkere kelder. Door haar verveling had ze alle schoolboeken al twee keer uit.  
  
"Oh, dat is mooi!" Zei Lily. "Ik heb iets fascinerends gelezen over eenhoorns in een boek over magische wezens. Wist je dat ze niet van mensen houden, maar wel van meisjes en dat…"  
  
"Jij bent dat meisje dat met dat kleine zusje van Malfidus in de coupé zat, of niet?" Zei Sirius Zwarts. Lily keek hem vies aan.  
  
"Ja," zei Emma onverschillig.  
  
"Voor het geval je het niet weet, een Griffoendor gaat niet om met een Zwadderaar. Maar je bent waarschijnlijk wel oké. We kunnen niet voor altijd boos op je blijven," zei Sirius.  
  
Emma glimlachte. "Dank je wel."Ze draaide zich weer naar Lily, die nog steeds boos naar Sirius keek.  
  
"Wat onbeleefd, terwijl iemand praat nog wel," zei ze boos.  
  
Lily had geen tijd meer om te praten. De klassenoudste (Frank Lubbermans), had een wachtwoord gezegd tegen een portret van een dikke dame met een roze jurk. Het portret vloog open. Een prachtige leerlingenkamer werd zichtbaar.  
  
Bijna alle kinderen gingen meteen naar hun slaapzaal. Je moest trappen op lopen om er te komen.  
  
"Kom je niet meteen naar boven?" Vroeg Lily, toen Emma gewoon op een van de rode banken bleef zitten.  
  
"Nee, ik kom later. Ik ben nog niet moe."  
  
"Oké," zei Lily. "Welterusten dan maar."  
  
Lily ging de trappen op naar de meisjes slaapzalen. Emma had honger. Het drankje was nu een beetje uitgewerkt. Oh, nee. Als ze maar niet iemand probeert te bijten.  
  
Emma wist het nu al. Ze zou het hoogstens een maand volhouden om op deze manier te leven. Ze zou vast een of andere leerling bijten en door Professor Perkamentus van school gestuurd worden.  
  
Al de leerlingen, ook de oudere, gingen naar bed. Emma lag nog steeds op de bank, terwijl ze genood van de geur van bloed, waarnaar de hele leerlingenkamer rook. Ze schaamde zich. Hoe kon ze nou zo genieten van de bloed van andere? Ze vond zichzelf een monster.  
  
"Juffrouw Groot?"  
  
Emma keek om. Professor Anderling stond achter de bank, haar aan te kijken boven haar brilletje.  
  
"Ik geloof dat het tijd wordt dat je gaat slapen." Emma knikte. Professor Anderling haalde een paar flesjes uit haar zak. "Hier, dit is genoeg voor een maand." Ze had nog iets in haar hand. Het was een beker, maar hij was gesloten aan de bovenkant. Ze gaf dat ook aan Emma.  
  
"Dank u wel," zei Emma. Ze pakte de flesjes en de beker aan en liep naar haar slaapzaal, nadat ze een goedenacht had gewenst aan haar nieuwe lerares.  
  
Emma hoorde Lily zachtjes adem halen achter de rode gordijnen van het bed, wat betekende dat ze sliep. Zelf plofte ze ook op haar bed neer, voorzichtig, om Lily niet wakker te maken en keek in haar beker, die ze makkelijk open kreeg.  
  
Ze was niet verbaasd om te zien dat er bloed in zat. Het was dierenbloed. Niet iets wat ze ooit eerder geroken had, maar het rook wel veilig genoeg om op te drinken.  
  
Nadat ze het op had gedronken waste ze het bekertje af in de badkamer en deed haar pyjama aan. Ze viel als een blok in slaap.  
  
~*~  
  
Nadat Emma haar drankje de volgende ochtend had opgedronken liep ze de trappen af naar de leerlingenkamer. Vandaag hadden ze gelukkig nog geen les, want het was zondag. Morgen zouden pas de lessen beginnen. Lily zat beneden in de leerlingenkamer een boek te lezen.  
  
"Hé, Emma!" Zei Lily, toen ze haar nieuwe vriendin de trappen af zag lopen. "Je bent een beetje laat wakker. Kom je naar de Grote Zaal om te ontbijten? Ik heb speciaal op je gewacht. Zullen we na het ontbijt naar de bibliotheek gaan? Ik wil zo graag een paar boeken lezen die ik heb gezien in een winkel in de Wegisweg, maar ik mocht niet meer dan tien boeken extra van mijn ouders kopen."  
  
Lily bleef doorpraten tot de Grote Zaal. Emma vond het niet erg om naar haar te luisteren, ook al ging het alleen maar over boeken, want ze wilde echt graag vriendinnen worden met haar.  
  
"Hallo meiden! En, voelen jullie je al een beetje thuis op Zweinstein?" Het was Sirius weer. Hij kon echt zijn mond niet dicht houden tegen meisjes. Emma en Lily negeerden hem volkomen. Ze gingen tegenover hem en zijn vrienden zitten, maar keken hem niet aan. Hij was echt vervelend.  
  
"Heb je de toverdranken boek al gelezen? Ik kan niet wachten tot de lessen beginnen!"  
  
Sirius en zijn vriend James bleven over Zwerkbal praten. Lily bleef maar kletsen over de boeken die ze op wilde zoeken in de bibliotheek.  
  
Emma at maar heel weinig. Ze had geen honger, maar dronk toch wat thee en at een stukje brood.  
  
Na het ontbijt gingen Emma en Lily naar de bibliotheek. Lily haalde meteen tien boeken tevoorschijn en ging zitten bij een van de vele tafels.  
  
Emma had nooit zo veel boeken gezien in haar leven. Ze zag veel boeken die haar leuk leken, maar ze bleef zoeken naar boeken die over vampiers gingen. Ze moest gewoon alles weten wat er met haar aan de hand was.  
  
Nadat ze een dik boek had gevonden over vampiers schoof ze bij Lily aan, die al helemaal verzonken in haar boek zat te lezen. Zelf begon ze ook te lezen. Ze stopten pas met lezen toen het lunch tijd was en Lily's buik gromde van de honger. Emma had nog steeds geen honger door het drankje, maar besloot wel wat te eten, om zichzelf niet verdacht te maken.  
  
Emma zag dat Sirius en James deze keer met twee andere jongens zaten.  
  
"Hé, Emma! Hé, Lily? Dit zijn onze vrienden Peter," Sirius wees naar een kleine, blonde jongen, "en dit is Remus." Deze keer wees hij naar een knappe jongen met bruin haar en bruine ogen. Hij glimlachte naar haar. Ze glimlachte terug, maar wendde snel haar blik af en keer naar het eten. Ze at maar heel weinig, dus was al veel eerder klaar dan Lily, die uitgebreid zat te eten, terwijl ze gretig haar boek verder las.  
  
Emma keek weer naar Remus. Hij zat te praten met James. Blijkbaar weer over zwerkbal, de tovenaarssport. Hij leek erg moe. Ze kon zich niet herinneren hem gisteren gezien te hebben in de Grote Zaal, of aan de tafel.  
  
Katie zat aan de tafel van Zwadderich. Emma keek naar haar, maar Katie gunde haar geen blik waardig. Katie zat te praten met twee andere meisjes. Emma zuchtte. Ze had al nieuwe vriendinnen.  
  
"Kan jij vliegen?"  
  
Emma schrok uit haat gedachten. Remus had haar een vraag gesteld.  
  
"Vliegen? Nee."  
  
"Ben je uit een dreuzelgezin?" Vroeg hij. Ze knikte. "Alleen mijn moeder is een heks. Mijn vader is een dreuzel. We woonden in de dreuzelwereld, want mijn vader snapt helemaal niks van de toverwereld. Mijn moeder heeft dat wel voor hem over. Ze heeft al jaren niet meer aan toveren gedaan."  
  
"Mijn ouders moeten niks van tovenaars en heksen weten," zei Emma verdrietig. "Het is jammer dat ze me niet echt steunen, maar ik laat me ook niet in de weg zitten met leren door hen."  
  
"Remus," zei Sirius, "ouwe meidenversierder! Heb je er een te pakken?"  
  
Oh, ze haatte Sirius. Emma keek naar Remus. Hij leek er niks van aan te trekken, maar ging ook niet verder praten met Emma. Hij gaf haar een laatste glimlach en ging verder eten. Emma probeerde iets te verzinnen om te zeggen tegen hem, maar kon pas iets verzinnen toen Lily weer naar de bibliotheek wilde gaan.  
  
Emma keek nog voor de laatste keer naar Katie, voordat ze de Grote Zaal uit ging.  
  
De rest van de dag bleef Emma weer lezen, maar ze schoot niet echt veel op met het boek. De meeste dingen die er in stonden wist ze al; vampiers gaan dood door een houten voorwerp door het hart. Ze willen liever niet in de buurt komen van knoflook en zo gaat het door. Er stonden een paar saaie verhalen in over een paar vampiers, die dood waren gemaakt door een paar mensen, die het leuk vonden vampiers dood te maken. Hier schoot ze écht niks mee op.  
  
Emma gaf het op voor vandaag, en ging een boek zoeken die haar leuk leek. Er waren zo veel dingen in de tovenaars wereld waar ze nooit eerder van gehoord had en ze wilde het allemaal weten.  
  
~*~  
  
De volgende dag waren de eerste lessen. Emma leerde de eerstejaars jongens van Griffoendor een beetje kennen. Ze waren alle vier al dikke vrienden (ze waren allemaal van tovenaarsfamilies, dus kende elkaar al een beetje). Lily was nergens anders geïnteresseerd in dan leren. Emma vond het niet erg, want zo werd ze tenminste ook niet afgeleid van haar schoolwerk.  
  
Maar ook al was Emma al blij een goede vriendin te hebben gekregen, ze zou toch wel eens willen dat Lily eens gewoon met haar praatte, over haar familie of zo. Ze leek altijd zo druk huiswerk.  
  
Er waren al vijf dagen om, waarin Emma het veel te druk had met huiswerk en leren. De leraren waren hier gek! Ze gaven zoveel huiswerk dat je nauwelijks tijd had voor iets anders! Dat leek misschien alleen maar zo, omdat Lily alles perfect wilde hebben.  
  
De eerste zaterdag ochtend die ze daar doorbrachten besloten ze gewoon door te brengen; kort gezegd gewoon luieren.  
  
Dit was dé kans om met Lily te praten over iets anders dan school. Emma vertelde haar vriendin over haar ouders, die raar reageerden omdat ze een heks was. Ze praatten nog minder tegen haar dan eerst. Lily luisterde voor de eerste keer zonder een woord te zeggen.  
  
"Ik weet wat je bedoelt," zei Lily toen Emma klaar was met praten. "Mijn ouders zijn trots op mij omdat ik een heks ben, maar mijn zus, Petunia, praat helemaal niet meer tegen me. Eerst waren we best wel goede vriendinnen, maar nu zegt ze dat ik raar ben, en een monster. Ik denk zelf dat ze ook erg jaloers is op mij, omdat mijn ouders trots zijn."  
  
Vanaf die dag werd zaterdag ochtend praat ochtend, waarin van alles werd besproken, maar niks over huiswerk.  
  
~*~  
  
Emma zat te niksen op een bank in de leerlingenkamer. Lily zat wat extra huiswerk te maken in de bibliotheek, die Emma al af had. Ze had dan wel veel minder dan zij opgeschreven.  
  
"Hé, jij bent Emma toch?" Het was Remus.  
  
Ze knikte. Oh, nee! Nu had ze weer niks te zeggen. Wat een ramp. Gelukkig was hij zelf van plan met haar te praten.  
  
"Sirius, James en Peter zijn weer eens iets aan het uithalen," zij Remus, die zijn ogen rolde. "Soms zijn ze zo onverantwoordelijk. James en Sirius zijn heel erg slim, maar doen er niks mee. Ze maken altijd hun huiswerk op het laatste moment. Soms zelfs in de les! En ik zit elke dag me rot te studeren om over te gaan." Hij zuchtte.  
  
"Kom er bij zitten," zei Emma. Zo! Ze had het gezegd.  
  
Ze bleven nog een tijd praten. Remus was heel erg aardig en leuk om mee te praten, maar het duurde niet lang. Sirius, James en Peter kwamen binnenlopen. Ze bleven dicht bij hen, om hen te pesten. Ze bleven Remus maar grijnzen geven en ze staken hun duimen op. Wat kinderachtig! Konden ze twee mensen niet gewoon laten praten?  
  
"Nou, ik denk dat ik maar weer eens naar hen ga," zei Remus.  
  
Plotseling snoof Emma een geur op. Het rook een beetje naar hond. Raar. Ze wist niet dat Remus een hond had. Ze liet het gewoon gaan. Waarschijnlijk had hij thuis een hond, en rook hij er nog een beetje naar.  
  
*  
  
De tijd ging heel snel. Lily en Emma werden steeds dikkere vriendinnen. Met Remus praatte ze heel vaak, als James en Sirius weg walen om iets uit te halen, en als Lily aan het studeren was. Hij hielp haar ook vaak als ze iets niet snapte van haar huiswerk.  
  
Emma zat nu al vier weken op school, maar ze had niet meer omgekeken naar boeken over vampiers; ze had het gewoon te druk met van alles. Ze begon echt te genieten van haar tijd hier en vergat soms bijna dat ze eigenlijk anders was dan andere kinderen.  
  
Daarom ging Emma op een zondagochtend naar de bibliotheek om wat boeken te lezen. Ze nam ze mee naar de leerlingenkamer om ze daar op haar gemak te lezen. Alle kinderen waren al op, maar toen ze naar de Grote Zaal ging om te eten, kon ze Remus niet vinden.  
  
Toen ze al een tijdje had gelezen in de leerlingenkamer (deze keer wel wat interessantere verhalen) kwam James binnen. Emma ging snel naar hem toe.  
  
"Hé, James," zei ze. "Waar is Remus?"  
  
Hij leek niet op zijn gemak, maar probeerde het te verbergen. Emma voelde dat zijn hart sneller ging kloppen, en dat hij licht naar zweet begon te ruiken.  
  
"Hij is ziek en moest naar de ziekenzaal. Je mag hem niet zien," zei James toen Emma al ging lopen om haar vriend te bezoeken. "Ik heb het ook gevraagd, maar hij mag niet gestoord worden."  
  
"Dat is jammer. Ik hoop maar dat hij snel beter wordt." Ze wist dat hij iets verborg. Ze voelde het aan. "Dag James," mompelde ze.  
  
Emma bleef er een tijdje over na denken, maar toen ging ze weer het boek lezen, en alles om haar heen vervaagde. Hier stond dat sommige vampiers ook soorten krachten hadden! Ze las verder.  
  
Na een half uur was ze heel wat wijzer. Sommige speciale vampiers konden in dieren veranderen! Ze was heel opgewonden om het uit te proberen, maar tot haar grote teleurstelling stond er niet in hoe ze moest veranderen.  
  
Emma had ook gelezen dat vampiers meestal hun krachten leren beheersen en gebruiken door diegene die hem vampier heeft gemaakt. Zij zou dus nooit weten hoe ze in een dier moest veranderen, want de jongen die haar vampier had gemaakt was dood.  
  
Misschien was er een boek speciaal voor vampiers in de bibliotheek, maar ze betwijfelde het.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ik heb al hel lang niet meer geschreven, ik weet het. Toen ik een review kreeg van casvv dacht ik: 'Ik moet weer eens schrijven.'  
  
Ik kon weken lang niet internetten doordat we zijn verhuisd. We hebben nog steeds geen telefoonverbinding. Het was vreselijk om zo lang geen fanfics te lezen.  
  
Nu ben ik in Griekenland, op vakantie! Ik ben half Grieks en we hebben hier ook een huis. Hier hebben we wel een telefoon, dus ik kan lekker lezen en uploaden. Maar mijn ouders zijn wel woedend, omdat het zo duur is.  
  
Om even de vraag van CartoonJessie te beantwoorden: Nee, ik ga gewoon een verhaal schrijven over het hele leven. Ik denk dat ik later grote stukken over ga slaan (maanden of zo). Ik wilde eigenlijk ook schrijven dat ze ouder is en van Zweinstein af, maar daar ben ik nog lang niet.  
  
Ik heb al een hele lange tijd niet geschreven en ik ben een beetje uit het verhaal, dus als ik iets opschrijf wat ik al lang heb opgeschreven of zo, dan moet je maar niet boos worden of zo.  
  
Nou, ik zal zo snel mogelijk weer een hoofdstuk schrijven, maar ik moet ook over een paar dagen weer naar Nederland, en dan is het moeilijker om een verhaal op internet te zetten.  
  
Bedank voor de reviews!  
  
Groetjes!  
  
Elly B. 


	6. Hoofdstuk 6

Emma bleef elke dag vers bloed krijgen. Alles ging geweldig. Dit was echt het leven dat ze altijd al gewenst had. Het leek allemaal perfect. De vraag was of het zo zou blijven…  
  
Emma bleef goede cijfers halen. Een deel dankzij Lily, omdat zij bijna nooit iets anders deed dan leren (behalve op zaterdagochtend natuurlijk). Natuurlijk had Lily altijd tijd om te praten, als Emma ergens over wilde praten.  
  
Ook dankzij Remus had ze goede cijfers. Remus was nog steeds een goede vriend van Emma en hij hielp haar vaak met haar huiswerk. Zelf leerde Remus nog steeds goed door, ook al deden zijn vrienden niks aan schoolwerk. Remus wilde misschien ooit wel klassenoudste worden, maar dat zou moeilijk worden met James en Sirius als vrienden. Zij waren nog net zo erg als altijd. Dingen uithalen en mensen pesten. In het begin bleven ze Remus maar plagen over dat hij zo vaak met Emma om ging, maar dat ging na een tijdje vervelen, dus hielden ze er gelukkig mee op.  
  
Lily had zich geabonneerd op de Ochtendprofeet. Het leek haar interessant te weten wat er aan de hand was in de tovenaarswereld. Emma was er mee eens. Niet veel studenten waren er op geabonneerd, dus wisten ze vaak niet wat er aan de hand was.  
  
Voldemort, een slechte tovenaar waar Emma pas van gehoord had, kreeg macht in de tovenaarswereld. Emma maakte zich er niet zo'n zorgen om. Lily had verteld dat Voldemort niet in Zweinstein durfde te komen, omdat Albus Perkamentus er was. Hij scheen een hele goeie en machtige tovenaar te zijn. Dat had ze niet van die oude man verwacht, want hij leek altijd zo aardig.  
  
Het lekkere zorgeloze leven ging door tot kerstavond. Emma en Lily hadden besloten op school te blijven. Kerstmis scheen heel mooi te zijn op Zweinstein. Remus en zijn vrienden waren ook op school gebleven. Heel veel andere studenten waren ook gebleven.  
  
Emma was eigenlijk verbaasd dat er zo veel kinderen op school bleven en niet naar hun familie gingen. Misschien had het iets te maken met Jeweetwel, zoals alle kinderen de slechte tovenaar noemden.  
  
De kinderen waren net van de Grote Zaal gekomen, waar ze hun avondeten hadden gegeten. En ze waren op weg naar hun leerlingenkamer. Emma had weer eens opgemerkt dat Remus vreemd veel naar honden rook. Maar deze keer merkte ze ook op dat hij naar wolf rook. Het was allemaal vreemd, maar Remus scheen er niet over willen praten. Emma respecteerde zijn privacy, maar toch vond ze het raar. Hij had geen hond, want honden waren niet zomaar toegestaan op Zweinstein.  
  
Toen Emma en Lily de leerlingenkamer binnen waren gekomen, zagen ze Professor Anderling. Ze kwam meestal niet naar de leerlingenkamer. Alleen maar op speciale gelegenheden.  
  
Nadat Emma een paar dagen op school zat, verscheen er elke dag magisch een fles bloed, om te drinken, onder haar bed. Het leek wel of iemand dat er steeds zette, maar Professor Anderling had vast geen tijd om het daar elke dag te zetten. Het was altijd lekker verwarmd op lichaamstemperatuur, net of het toch met magie was warm gehouden.  
  
Emma begreep na een paar weken dat het de huiselven waren die dat elke dag deden. Remus had haar verteld over de keukens, waar de elven werkten. De kleine wezentjes maakte elke dag het kasteel schoon, zorgde dat hun bedden opgemaakt waren en dat ze konden eten. Ze schenen ook eigen magie te hebben. De huiselven zorgden dus elke dag voor het warme bloed.  
  
Lily en Emma waren halverwege de trap, toen een de derdejaars meisje de trap op rende naar haar slaapzaal. Haar gezicht was nat van de tranen.  
  
Ze zagen een paar klasgenootjes onder aan de trap, verdrietig voor hen uit kijkend. Lily ging naar beneden om de jongens te vragen wat er aan de hand was. Lily was een van de nieuwsgierigste mensen die Emma kende. Emma volgde haar vriendin, zelf ook een beetje nieuwsgierig.  
  
"Wat is er aan de hand met haar?" Vroeg Lily meteen aan een aardig uitziende jongen.  
  
"Ze heeft pas bericht gekregen dat haar ouders zijn vermoord," zei hij.  
  
"Door wie?" Vroeg Lily meteen.  
  
"Jeweetwel," antwoordde hij. "Haar ouders waren dreuzels."  
  
Emma vond het nog steeds raar dat ze die tovenaar niet gewoon bij zijn naam noemden, maar Jeweetwel. Emma zei ook gewoon Jeweetwel, want toen ze een keer zijn naam zei tegen een paar kinderen van Huffelpuf gingen ze zowat gillen! De mensen waren doodsbang voor hem. De meeste kinderen van dreuzelgezinnen zeiden ook Jeweetwel, ook al wisten ze niet van zijn bestaan voordat ze op Zweinstein kwamen.  
  
"Waarom dan?" Vroeg Emma aan Lily, terwijl ze weer de trappen op liepen. "Waarom maakt hij dan dreuzels dood? Ze kunnen hem toch niks aan doen?"  
  
"Jeweetwel houd alleen van tovenaars uit een tovenaarsgezin. Als je uit een dreuzelgezin komt dan wil hij je liever zo veel mogelijk pijn doen. Daarom maakt hij de ouders van kinderen uit Zweinstein dood, omdat hij niet aan de kinderen zelf kan komen. Hij doet het ook omdat hij het leuk vindt om mensen dood te maken." Lily kreeg een bange blik in haar ogen, terwijl ze dit zei.  
  
"Wat een stomme idioot!" Zei Emma boos. "Wat is dat nou voor een raar idee, zeg? Iemands ouders dood maken omdat jij een heks bent. En voor de pret nog wel. Nou ja zeg… Lily? Gaat het?"  
  
"Ik geloof dat ik een beetje misselijk word," zei Lily. Ze zag er inderdaad een beetje groen uit en ze keek raar uit haar ogen. "Ik ben een beetje duizelig."  
  
Ze liepen nog steeds op de trap toen Lily achterover viel van de trap. Emma ving haar nog net op tijd op en moest haar om hoog dragen naar de slaapzaal. Emma kon Lily makkelijk optillen. Ze was blij dat niemand het had gezien. Stel je eens voor: een meisje van elf die een ander meisje zomaar kan optillen, alsof ze een veertje is.  
  
Snel deed Emma Lily in bed en wachtte geduldig af tot haar vriendin wakker werd.  
  
"Wat… wat is er gebeurt?" Zei Lily slaperig, na een tijdje wachten.  
  
"Je bent flauwgevallen," zei Emma. "Ik had je nog net op tijd opgevangen."  
  
Lily kreeg tranen in haar ogen. "Ik bleef mijn ouders maar voor me zien. Ze waren allemaal dood. Heel mijn familie. Ik voelde me opeens niet goed. Ik werd misselijk. Emma, ik ben bang. Gaat Jeweetwel ook mijn ouders dood maken?" Ze snikte.  
  
"Je hoeft niet bang te zijn," zei Emma. "Weet je wat? Morgen gaan we Professor Perkamentus opzoeken om te vragen of jouw ouders in gevaar zijn, goed? Ga nu maar slapen. Waarschijnlijk is deze bui morgen over. We vragen Professor Perkamentus morgen wel of hij kan zorgen dat je ouders beschermd worden  
  
Lily knikte en ging uit bed om haar pyjama uit te doen. Ze ging in bed liggen en sloot haar ogen. Ze viel als een blok in slaap.  
  
Emma bleef nog een tijdje op. Ze was het niet gewend Lily te troosten, want meestal was ze erg sterk en hield ze altijd hij neus in de lucht. Maar als het om haar ouders ging, dan was het een andere zaak. Lily hield heel veel van ze, dat was duidelijk.  
  
Emma probeerde al een uur te slapen, maar de slaap wilde maar niet komen. Het was alsof ze voor iets op haar hoedde moest zijn, ook al wist ze niet voor wat.  
  
Ze gaf het op. Vannacht zou ze toch niet meer in slaap komen. Emma ging haar bed uit en liep naar het grote raam, die tussen het bed van Emma en Lily in zat. Hun slaapzaal was heel groot, en het moest goed zijn voor meer dan vijf mensen, voor het geval de sorteerhoed veel meisjes in Griffoendor indeelde. Daarom hadden ze een gigantische kamer voor met zijn tweeën. Eerst was het een beetje raar, maar ze wendden er al snel aan.  
  
Emma keek uit het raam. De hemel was niet te zien, want het was een beetje slecht weer. Ze dacht na over de toverwereld. Het was zo anders dan de gewone wereld. Het was natuurlijk veel leuker dan de andere wereld, maar toch veel gevaarlijker. Ze vond het geen leuke gedachte dat er een slechte tovenaar rondliep, die allemaal dreuzels en tovenaars met dreuzelouders dood maakte.  
  
Zou ze wel naar Professor Perkamentus mogen? Waarschijnlijk niet. Emma zei het alleen maar om Lily af te leiden van die verschrikkelijke gedachten.  
  
Emma bleef nog lang nadenken. Haar gedachten zweefden van Lily en haar ouders naar haar eigen ouders. Zou ze het eigenlijk wel erg vinden als ze dood gingen?  
  
Natuurlijk! Het waren haar ouders! Ze wist niet hoe ze het in haar hoofd kon halen om zo te denken. Maar toch dacht ze eraan. Haar ouders zouden ook niet rouwen als Emma plotseling dood zou gaan…  
  
Tenslotte besloot ze dat ze het niet vreselijk zou vinden, en zeker niet zou gaan huilen als haar ouders vermoord zouden worden. Toch schaamde ze zich voor die conclusie.  
  
Emma liep terug naar haar bed, in de hoop dat ze nu wel kon slapen, nu dat ze over alles had na gedacht. Toch kon ze niet slapen.  
  
Na een uur weer nutteloos in haar bed zitten, besloot ze gewoon naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan. Nadat ze haar tijd had genomen om zich te wassen en aan te kleden liep ze sloom de trappen af naar de leerlingenkamer.  
  
Emma had medelijden met Remus. Hij voelde zich weer niet echt lekker de laatste tijd. Hij scheen veel last te hebben van ziektes en moeheid. James en Sirius vertelden haar dat hij een speciale ziekte had dat hij vaak erg moe was. Toch voelde ze dat ze logen. Waarom moest Remus nou dingen verborgen houden voor haar? Ze was zijn vriend toch?  
  
Remus had altijd al veel vrienden gehad. Hij was heel vriendelijk en geliefd bij veel leerlingen. Hij ging altijd veel om met meisjes uit de tweede en derde die ook om gingen met James en Sirius. Emma was waarschijnlijk helemaal niks speciaals voor hem.  
  
In de leerlingenkamer was er niemand. Iedereen was moe van het feestmaal, en wilde uitgerust zijn voor morgen, op Kerstdag. Emma was er blij om.  
  
Emma ging op de comfortabele bank zitten, het dichtste bij het haardvuur, die nu al een beetje op was gebrand. Ze wist niet hoe lang ze daar had gezeten, maar op een gegeven moment hoorde ze voetstappen. Snel keek ze om, om te zien van wie ze kwamen. Ze waren heel erg gedempt, maar Emma kon ze duidelijk horen. Ze besloot niet op te staan, maar gewoon hier te blijven.  
  
De voetstappen vervolgde zacht de trap op naar de jongensslaapzaal. Emma volgde de onzichtbare personen ongemerkt (ze kon horen dat het er zeker drie waren, misschien wel vier). Ze zag de deur van de tweedejaars jongens open gaan en na een paar seconden weer dicht gaan.  
  
Ze hadden misschien een onzichtbaarheidspreuk op zichzelf gedaan, maar dat was vast niet mogelijk voor studenten zoal Remus, James, Sirius en Peter. Remus, James en Sirius mochten dan wel heel slim zijn, maar onzichtbaarheidspreuken waren voor boven zesdejaars, had Emma gehoord. Misschien een of ander drankje? Ze besloot het te laten zitten. Waarschijnlijk waren ze weer het een of ander aan het uit halen.  
  
Emma ging verder met niks doen. Ze keek op haar horloge en zag dat het al twee uur was geweest. Toch voelde ze zich niet moe. Ze voelde nog steeds dat ze op haar hoedde moest zijn.  
  
Een van de ramen in de leerlingenkamer vloog open en liet ijskoude wind binnen. Emma liep er snel heen om het dicht te doen. Het raampje was rood en klein. Snel deed ze het dicht, voordat ze terug liep naar haar bank. Tot haar verbazing zag ze op de plek waar ze zat een zwarte vogel. Emma keek er fronsend naar.  
  
Emma voelde haar adem stokken toen het vogeltje binnen één seconde veranderde in een jongen met koude, zwarte ogen en pikzwart haar, dat tot zijn schouders reikte. Het glom in het licht van het haardvuur. Het was haar Meester. Haar schepper.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Dit hoofdstuk heb ik heel snel geschreven, dus als de kwaliteit een beetje minder is en zo… niet zeuren. Bedankt als je hebt gereviewed! 


	7. Hoofdstuk 7

Emma was erg door de war. Hoe kon hij hier zijn? Hij was dood! Ze had met haar eigen ogen gezien dat die vampierdoder hem dood maakte. Ze liep langzaam naar hem toe. Hij zag er nog precies zo uit als ze zich herinnerde. Zijn ogen waren leger dan ooit en zijn huid nog steeds erg bleek.  
  
Emma kon geen woord uitbrengen. Er kolkten vele vragen door haar hoofd heen, maar stelde er geen een.  
  
"Ik heb je eindelijk gevonden. Na al die tijd zoeken."  
  
"Heb je mij gezocht? Waarom?" Emma had eindelijk haar stem teruggekregen.  
  
"Omdat jij net als mij bent nu," zei hij, nog steeds met die stem die helemaal geen emoties toonde. "Ik kan maar eens in de vijftig jaar mijn krachten overbrengen."  
  
"Wat moet je van me?" Vroeg Emma na een vreselijke stilte. Ze begreep er niks van. Waarom kwam hij haar na zoveel tijd op zoeken?  
  
"Ik wil dat je met mij mee komt," zei hij, alsof dat zo simpel was als wat.  
  
Emma was geschokt. Meegaan? Met hem? Net nu ze zo gelukkig was op Zweinstein? "Natuurlijk niet! Ik ben hier gelukkig. Waarom zou ik met je meegaan? Ik weet niet eens wie je bent."  
  
"Ik ben Lucas," zei hij. "Ik wil dat jij mijn leerling wordt. Vampiers zoals ons hebben veel macht. Als je die onder controle krijgt, dan zul je heel sterk zijn. Is dat geen rede genoeg om mee te gaan?"  
  
"Nee," zei Emma koppig. Ze zou zich niet laten overhalen. "Ik ben een heks. Ik zal ook heel sterk zijn als ik hier mijn school af maak." Emma wilde ook heel graag leren om haar krachten te leren gebruiken die ze als vampier had, maar toch wilde ze niet weg. "Als je toch mijn leraar wilt zijn, moet je me maar hier op Zweinstein trainen."  
  
Er was een lange stilte. Emma wachtte in spanning af, maar ze kon niks aflezen van het gezicht van de andere vampier.  
  
"Als jij dat wenst, zal dat zo gebeuren. Ik denk dat als jij ook jouw toverkracht leert te gebruiken, jij machtiger zal zijn dan alle vampiers," zei Lucas ten slotte. Emma glimlachte.  
  
"Dank je wel."  
  
Lucas zei niks. Hij keek Emma eerst goed aan en liep toen naar het kleine raam, die een paar minuten geleden open was gevlogen. "Goed," zei hij, toen hij voor het raam stond. "Ik zal morgen, als alle mensen uit deze kamer weg zijn, terugkomen. Ik zal kijken voor een geschikte plek om te trainen."  
  
"Er zijn genoeg geheime kamers waar nooit iemand komt," stelde Emma voor.  
  
"Als we daar maar niet onderbroken worden, is het goed." Lucas deed het raam open, veranderde in een vogel en vloog het raam uit.  
  
Wie had gedacht dat deze avond zo zou lopen? Emma kon wel dansen van geluk. Eindelijk zou ze haar krachten kunnen gebruiken! Ze vroeg zich af wat ze allemaal zou kunnen doen als vampier. Ze wist dat ze in een dier kon veranderen, maar verder? Ze zou het morgen wel aan Lucas vragen.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Die ochtend werd Emma vrolijk wakker. Ze kleedde zich aan en liep blij de trappen af naar de leerlingenkamer. Ze zag Lily op haar wachten. Zij had wallen onder haar ogen en zag er ongelukkig uit. Toen pas herinnerde Emma zich de belofte die ze gisteren aan Lily had gemaakt. Ze moesten nog naar Perkamentus gaan omdat Lily zo ongerust was om haar ouders.  
  
Emma's goede humeur zakte langzaam weg toen ze samen met Lily naar het kantoor van Professor Anderling liep. Ze wisten niet waar het kantoor van Perkamentus was, dus moesten ze eerst naar iemand gaan die dat wel wist. Het hoofd van hun afdeling was de beste keus.  
  
Lily klopte zachtjes aan. "Kom binnen!" Klonk de strenge stem van Anderling.  
  
Toen de twee meisjes binnen waren gebaarde Professor Anderling dat ze moesten zitten.  
  
"Wat is er mis juffrouw Evans, juffrouw Groot?" Vroeg de lerares.  
  
Lily zei niks, dus was Emma gedwongen het uit te leggen. "Ze maakt zich zorgen om haar ouders. Ze is bang dat Jeweetwel haar ouders iets aandoet, omdat ze Dreuzels zijn."  
  
Het gezicht van de vrouw werd zachter. Ze keek Lily medelevend aan. "Ik snap je zorgen, Lily," zei ze. "Veel andere leerlingen met dreuzelouders maken zich er ook zorgen om. Wij kunnen er niks aan doen, maar geloof me als ik zeg dat ze een beetje beschermt zijn. Het Ministerie van Toverkunst heeft Schouwers naar de dreuzelwereld gestuurd, die een oog moeten houden op de ouders van leerlingen op Zweinstein. Professor Perkamentus heeft de Minister overgehaald om wat meer Schouwers voor bescherming te sturen, zodat niemand op deze school zonder ouders komt te zitten. Er zijn al genoeg leerlingen wees geworden."  
  
Lily leek erg opgelucht, maar nog niet helemaal vrij van de zorgen. "Dank u wel Professor," zei Lily. Professor Anderling gaf haar een kleine glimlach.  
  
*  
  
Lily scheen zich niet meer zo druk te maken om haar ouders. Ze nam aan dat de Schouwers hun werk goed zouden doen en haar ouders zouden beschermen. Ze dook weer in haar schoolwerk zonder andere zorgen.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
Die avond zat Emma rustig een boek te lezen op een van de banken in de leerlingenkamer. Alle andere leerlingen waren gelukkig al naar bed. Nu kon Lucas zonder problemen komen.  
  
Emma wist van een geheime kamer, waar nauwelijks iemand anders van wist. Het was erg dicht bij de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, dus Emma kon er makkelijk komen. Het had ook een raam, zodat Lucas er makkelijk in kon komen.  
  
Emma schrok zich een hoedje toen er opeens een koele stem klonk uit het duister. Het enige licht kwam van het haardvuur, waarvoor Emma haar boek zat te lezen.  
  
"Ben je er klaar voor," vroeg hij.  
  
Emma stond op en deed haar boek op een klein tafeltje naast de bank. Hij zou er morgen nog wel zitten. Niemand steelt ooit iets van iemand in zijn eigen afdeling. Emma knikte vastbesloten.  
  
"Ik ken een geheime kamer, waar nooit iemand komt," zei Emma. Lucas reageerde alleen met een knik. "Kom maar mee."  
  
Zachtjes liepen Emma en Lucas het portretgat uit en slopen een eindje verder. Emma stopte voor een leeg schilderij, waar normaal een aardige vrouw in zat, die rond 1900 kwam. OP dit moment was ze vast op bezoek bij een ander schilderij.  
  
Emma drukte op een geheime plek, die zowat achter het schilderij verstopt zat. Het vloog open en onthulde een groot gat in de muur. Een volwassen man kon er nog net door kruipen. Emma ging erin en werd gevolgd door Lucas, die blijkbaar niet zijn zwarte broek vies wilde maken door te kruipen en veranderde in een muis.  
  
Na een paar seconden kwamen ze in een kamer, die dezelfde grootte had als een hele grote huiskamer. Het was helemaal leeg en gemaakt van grijze stenen, waardoor de kamer heel duister leek. Licht van de maan kwam binnenschijnen en was de enige lichtbron nadat het schilderij weer dichtklapte. Emma liet haar toverstok licht schijnen door een simpele spreuk en hield die stevig vast en wachtte tot Lucas weer veranderde in een mens.  
  
"En nu?" Vroeg Emma, nadat Lucas terug was veranderd en de kamer goed bestudeerde.  
  
"Ik snap het best dat je eerst een paar vragen wilt stellen," zei Lucas.  
  
Emma had zoveel vragen, maar een paar vragen wilde ze gisteren eigenlijk al vragen. "Hoe komt het dat je niet dood bent? Ik heb duidelijk gezien dat die vampierdoder jou een houten staaf door je hart deed."  
  
"Als je een vampier wilt doden moet het hout recht door het hart gaan. Ik denk dat deze doder nog niet erg ervaren was. Het kwam precies naast mijn hart. Het gebied rond ons hart is erg gevoelig voor hout, en ik was erg zwak. Ik had nog net genoeg kracht om de Doder buiten westen te slaan en weg te vluchten. Jij was al weg en ik was van plan je meteen te vinden, maar ik was erg gewond en ik moest eerst weken rusten voor ik weer op krachten was. Nadat ik weer sterk was ging ik op zoek naar jou. Ik probeerde je geur te volgen, en het duurde een lange tijd voor ik jouw huis vond. Maar je was er niet meer. Ik kon je nergens vinden en het duurde nog een hele tijd voor ik er achter kwam dat jij een heks was en naar deze school ging. Het was ook een hele moeilijke taak om het kasteel te vinden. Het was meer geluk dat ik de goede kant op vloog, maar ik was vastbesloten je te vinden. Later rook ik je geur weer en volgde ik die, waardoor ik hier op dit kasteel kwam."  
  
Hij had alle vragen al beantwoord voor Emma die kon vragen.  
  
"De enige vraag die ík heb is hoe je heet," zei Lucas na een paar seconden stilte.  
  
"Emma," antwoordde ze afwezig.  
  
"Goed, dan kunnen we nu met je trainingen beginnen."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Emma had er geen idee van dat de lessen die Lucas gaf zo moeilijk zouden zijn. Hij probeerde haar eerst te leren hoe ze in een dier moest veranderen. Een muis of een ander klein dier was het makkelijkst, maar toch nog erg moeilijk. Hij legde uit dat je je hoofd helemaal leeg moest maken en aan de vorm moest denken waarin je wilde veranderen, wat erg moeilijk was. Dat kwam vooral omdat hij de hele tijd bleef staren.  
  
Emma had geprobeerd rustig te zitten op een comfortabele kussen die ze tevoorschijn had getoverd. Dat was makkelijk, maar haar hoofd leeg maken van alle zorgen die ze had was erg moeilijk. Toen het bijna ochtend was, was het Emma alleen gelukt om een beetje te concentreren, maar verder niet. Lucas zei dat het soms wel tientallen jaren duurde voor een training compleet was, wat Emma niet echt gerust stelde.  
  
Tegen de tijd dat het ontbijt was had Emma alleen twee uurtjes geslapen en was ze uitgeput. Dit zou erg veel energie kosten.  
  
~*~*~  
  
De weken vlogen voorbij en het was al eind november. De dagen waren erg eentonig. 's Morgens ging ze ontbijten en deed ze net of ze uitgerust en vrolijk was. Ze ging naar de lessen en at weer middageten, wat nooit smaakte. Ze ging weer leren en 's avonds moest ze weer smerig voedsel eten. Dan maakte ze haar huiswerk en praatte ze wat met Remus, die altijd wel een gesprek wilde houden. Ze vertelde niks over Lucas.  
  
Na twaalf uur, als ze al haar huiswerk af had, ging ze stiekem de leerlingenkamer uit en ging ze proberen in een dier te veranderen, met behulp van Lucas.  
  
"In een andere vorm veranderen is een van de kostbaarste krachten die ons soorten vampiers bezit. Andere vampiers kunnen meestal alleen in één dier veranderen, soms ook in geen. Jij en ik zijn speciaal."  
  
De lessen die Emma kreeg waren elke dag hetzelfde. Ze moest haar hele hoofd leeg maken en zich concentreren op het dier dat ze in wilde veranderen. Ze moest het dier echt goed voor de geest halen om het goed te doen. In de eerste paar dagen lukte het haar alleen om een beetje te krimpen en overal haar te krijgen. Op een gegeven moment kreeg ze een staart en de volgende dag lukte het nog meer om in een muis te veranderen. Na een tijdje oefenen kon ze eindelijk in een echte muis veranderen.  
  
Emma kon nu al in een paar soorten dieren veranderen. Ze kon binnen een paar seconden in een muis of rat veranderen en ook al in een kleine vogel. Lucas zei af en toe 'goed zo', maar verder toonde hij niet dat hij op een of andere manier trots was op haar. Dat maakte Emma soms een beetje verdrietig. Maar dan herinnerde ze zich eraan dat ze het niet voor hem deed, maar voor zichzelf.  
  
Om een uur of drie, vier ging ze slapen en stond ze weer om half acht op. Het was uitputtend, maar de moeite waard. Emma had zo het idee dat vampiers met minder slaap konden leven dat normale mensen. Als ze drie uur sliep voelde het gewoon alsof ze alleen een beetje laat was gaan slapen. Emma was wel moe, maar ze wist dat dat kwam door de lessen kwam die Lucas haar gaf. Het putte haar lichamelijk en psychisch uit.  
  
Lily merkte er niks van dat Emma elke nacht laat de kamer binnenkwam. Lily had het altijd veel te druk met school en schonk niet al te veel aandacht aan Emma. Behalve een keer in de week, wanneer Lily en Emma nog steeds kletsten over van alles, maar nooit over vampiers.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Het was een koude morgen in begin december. Er was die nacht een behoorlijke laag sneeuw gevallen, en het leek wel of de hele wereld bedekt was met een witte deken. Remus kwam naast haar zitten op een van de zachte rode banken, waarop Emma zat te lezen. Het was zondag, dus een rustdag. Ze had haar huiswerk al af en kon nu de hele dag rustig lezen.  
  
"Hallo Remus," zei Emma zonder op te kijken van haar boek. Ze rook al dat het Remus was.  
  
"Kan ik even met je praten?"  
  
Zijn stem klonk zo erg serieus dat Emma wel op moest kijken. Zijn ogen stonden ook erg serieus. "Wat is er?" Vroeg Emma, terwijl ze haar boek dicht deed en neerzette.  
  
"Ik wil gewoon met je praten," zei Remus. "Zullen we misschien even naar buiten gaan, een wandeling maken." Het was niet echt een vraag.  
  
"Oké, eerst even naar boven mijn mantel halen," zei Emma. Wat was er mis met Remus? Meestal was hij erg vrolijk en aardig, maar nu was hij zo serieus.  
  
Een kwartier later liepen ze naast elkaar door de sneeuw. Het was erg koud, maar Emma merkte er nauwelijks iets van.  
  
"Emma," begon Remus, "de laatste tijd heb ik het gevoel dat we uit elkaar groeien." Emma wilde iets zeggen, maar besloot hem uit te laten praten. "Je lijkt wel een zombie, de hele dag door. Alleen 's avonds praat je soms tegen me, maar meestal zeg je dat je huiswerk heb of dat je moe bent. Je bent zo anders geworden."  
  
Ze liepen een paar minuten stil om het meer. "Ik weet het," zei Emma ten slotte. "Ik voel me ook anders, maar zo ben ik gewoon. Ik kan er niks aan doen. Maar ik beloof je dat ik zal proberen weer mijn oude zelf te zijn." Remus knikte.  
  
Toen ze bijna bij de deuren van Zweinstein waren veranderde de uitdrukking op Remus gezicht van verdrietig naar vrolijk. "Wat denk je er van? Zullen we er vandaag een gezellige dag van maken? Het is al bijna lunch tijd, maar daarna kunnen we een sneeuwbal gevecht houden met James, Sirius en Peter. Misschien wil Lily ook mee doen, als ze niet te veel huiswerk heeft."  
  
Emma glimlachte. "Lijkt me een goed idee," zei ze blij. Ze liepen het kasteel binnen en gingen naar de Grote Zaal om te eten.  
  
Tijdens het eten lette Emma niet echt op wat ze at. Ze was te veel in haar gedachten om op iets op te letten. Was ze echt zo veranderd deze paar weken? Ze wilde haar vrienden niet verliezen, alleen maar omdat ze probeerde een goede vampier te zijn. Lucas zou moeten proberen te begrijpen dat ze misschien een uurtje minder zou moeten trainen, zodat ze een beetje meer uitgerust was voor haar vrienden.  
  
Na het eten gingen ze met zijn zessen naar buiten; Lily was bereid een paar uurtjes van haar kostbare leertijd te verspillen aan een sneeuwbalgevecht. Ze was gelukkig in een goede bui.  
  
Ze hadden echt heel veel pret, en tegen de tijd dat het tijd was om weer naar de Grote Zaal te gaan, waren ze alle zes zowat bevroren en helemaal nat van de sneeuw. Ze gingen eerst snel naar boven om zich om te kleden voor ze lachend om de grappen van Sirius de trappen af naar de Grote Zaal gingen.  
  
Emma, die al haar problemen was vergeten, toen ze bezig waren met het sneeuwbalgevecht, merkte dat ze zich niet echt goed voelde. Ze ging naast Lily zitten, maar had absoluut geen honger. Ze besloot het misselijke gevoel te negeren.  
  
Lily was echt helemaal vrolijk. Ze zat een deuntje te neuriën en glimlachte.  
  
"Jij bent vrolijk zeg," zei Emma, en glimlachte naar haar vriendin. "Ik dacht dat je een verschrikkelijke tijd zou hebben, vooral omdat James en Sirius er bij waren."  
  
"Zo vreselijk zijn ze ook weer niet," zei Lily. "En trouwens, ik heb hun heel vaak geraakt."  
  
Lily was erg goed in sneeuwballen gooien, wat Emma niet van haar verwacht had. Ze keek naar James en Sirius, die weer grappen zaten te makken over Severus Sneep, een chagrijnige tweedejaars. Emma had gemerkt dat Katie veel met hem om ging.  
  
Toverdranken werden samen met de Zwadderaars gegeven. In het begin keek ze vaak naar Katie, in de hoop een gesprek met haar te maken als ze ook naar Emma keek. Katie keek nooit naar Emma en ze praatten dus ook nooit met elkaar. Emma had gehoord dat Sneep geïnteresseerd was in de Zwarte Kunsten. Emma maakte zich een beetje ongerust om Katie. Straks zou ze ook de Duistere Kant op gaan, net zoals veel Zwadderaars deden.  
  
Emma mocht Sneep absoluut niet.  
  
Emma's blik gleed naar Peter, die zich helemaal vol zat te vreten. Hij was klein en een beetje dik. Hij scheen nooit een eigen mening te hebben en hij liep altijd achter James, Sirius en Remus aan. Emma wist niet wat ze van hem moest denken. Het leek alsof hij zijn karakter vaak verborg.  
  
Als laatste keek ze naar Remus, die er niet echt goed uit zag. Hij was erg bleekjes, en de energie die hij vanmiddag toonde was totaal verdwenen. Emma maakte zich echt zorgen om hem. Het leek erop dat hij weer ziek werd. Hij at, net als Emma, niet.  
  
Emma voelde zich echt niet goed. Ze had nu barstende hoofdpijn en had het erg warm. De misselijkheid werd echt erg. Haar armen en benen voelden zwak en ze trilde een beetje. Ze negeerde het maar. Als ze nu naar de ziekenzaal ging, zou Madam Plijster haar daar misschien de hele nacht houden en dan zou ze niet naar Lucas kunnen gaan. Hij zou woedend worden als hij voor niks kwam. Hij had ergens een schuilplek in het donkerste stuk van het Verboden Bos, zodat hij geen last had van de zon. Hij deed ook andere dingen, voordat hij naar Emma toe kwam, maar daar wilde hij niks van zeggen.  
  
Na het avondeten liep Emma totaal uitgeput de trappen op naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor. Het kwam vast door het buiten spelen de hele dag. Emma wist niet zeker of het wel zou lukken om in een dier te veranderen vandaag. Misschien moest ze gewoon een beetje slapen.  
  
Emma werd plotseling duizelig. Ze greep zich vast aan de trapleuning, maar gleed weg. Met een klein gilletje viel ze achterover de trappen af.  
  
~~*~~*~~  
  
  
  
Ja ja, ik weet het. Cliffhangers. Maar ja, ik kan er ook niks aan doen. Oké, ik kan er wel iets aan doen, maar ik denk dat ik het toch maar zo laat. Ik weet dat ik heel lang niet heb geschreven en het spijt me. Ik had mijn hoofd er gewoon niet naar. Maar ik denk dat ik binnen een paar dagen het volgende hoofdstuk alweer heb. Ik ben het verhaal een beetje kwijt, omdat ik zo lang niet meer geschreven heb, dus misschien komen er een paar foutjes in voor. Dat ik bijvoorbeeld dingen zeg die ik al heb gezegt. Dus word dan niet boos. En ik wil jullie ook vragen geen boze reviews te sturen. Daar word ik meestal zo erg verdrietig van dat ik helemaal niet meer schrijf. Niet doen dus! Groetjes, Elly 


End file.
